You're My World
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Sommaren har varit värre än vanligt för Harry Potter. Och Draco Malfoy är trött på sina föräldrars ständiga krav och fördommar. Men vad händer när deras vägar blir ofrivilligt korsade? Läs och se...
1. Chapter 1

**Inte allt för seriös HP/DM.**

**Folk är döda, men det orkar jag inte tjata om. Inte heller snacket om det tragiska med att det är deras sista år orkar jag med att skriva varannan rad. Men jag tror att ni övarlever. Skriven ett bra tag innan TDH kom ut på engelska så inget är med från den boken. **

Kap. Kupén.

Harry hade suttit inlåst i sitt rum på Privet drive nummer 4 i snart tre veckor, han hade fått utegångsförbud när han hotat Dudley med en ny grisknorr. Fast hans moster hade tvekat att ge honom förbudet när hon tänkte på att hon var tvungen att ha honom i huset så lång tid. Men så kom hans morbror på den "strålande" iden att de kunde låsa in honom på rummet. Jaja, han skulle ju ändå få åka till Hogwarts imorgon (om nu hans morbror tänkte köra honom till stationen).

– Se till att få bättre betyg än smutsskallen Granger den här gången, Draco.

– Ja, far. Svarade Draco Malfoy trött sin far för säkert femtioelfte gången den här dagen. Gud vad skönt att slippa ifrån de här plågorna! Tänkte Draco medan hans mamma blötte ner honom med tårar och kramade om honom.

- Jag vill bara att du kommer hem levande! Sa hon mellan alla snyftningar

- Ja mor, det ska jag. Suckade Draco och började gå mot tåget medan han hörde hur hans mor snyftade högre och högre. Han hade precis hittat en ledig kupé och satt sig när han tittade upp och fick syn på något.

– Nej, men se är det inte självaste Potter.

– Vänta! Skrek Harry när han fick se Hogwartsexpressen lämna perrongen. Han fick bara inte missa tåget. Det skulle innebära ett helt år till med Durslys, och det skulle han inte klara av. Han ökade takten, bara lite till nu. Puh! Han hade tagit ett jätte skutt och kom precis på tåget, vilken tur att han hade lämnat allt bagage till Krake innan han åkt med morbror Vernon (som efter mycket tjat gett efter och kört Harry till stationen). Nu, tänkte Harry, var det bara att hitta en plats. Vilket inte visade sig vara så "bara" speciellt eftersom Hermione och Ron inte hade kunnat ta någon plats till honom eftersom de skulle sitta i prefekt vagnen. Han gick genom vagn efter vagn, men alla var fulla, till och med i Nevilles kupé var alla platser upptagna… Det här var sista kupén som han inte hade tittat i och till Harrys stora lättnad var den tom. Men han såg inte den smala, bleka skepnaden innanför dörren.

- Potter, vad gör du här? Frågade Draco vasst, och till hans stora nöje så spratt Harry till när han hörde hans röst, men han såg ut att samla sig snabbt.

– Malfoy. Konstaterade han bara.

– Svara på min fråga Potter. Sa Draco lika vasst som förut. Potter såg ut som om han funderade på om han skulle nedlåta sig att svara på den frågan men tillslut sa han:

– Det här är den enda kupén som har en ledig plats. Och jag kan verkligen förstå varför… La han till efter ett par sekunder och satte sig ner.

Harry ville egentligen inte fråga, men efter nästan en halvtimme så tog nyfikenheten överhand.

– Var har du ditt hjärndöda påhäng då, Malfoy? Frågade han överlägset.

Malfoy stirrade argt på honom och svarade: - Om du så nödvändigt vis måste veta, Potter, så är de i vagnen längst bak. Harry glömde totalt allt vad värdighet hette och tappade fullständigt hakan. Malfoy valde faktiskt att sitta skälv.

– Me… Me… Men varför sitter du inte med dem då? Stammade han fram.

– Det, Potter, berättar jag när det kommer två hippogriffer ur dina näsborrar. Svarade han med ett självbelåtet flin på läpparna.

Efter ytterligare 10 minuter så var det Dracos nyfikenhet som tog överhand.

– Var har du smutsskallen och blodsförädaren då, Potter? Frågade han i den mest förolämpande ton han kunde frambringa. Potter tvekade inte en sekund utan svarade:

- I prefekt vagnen, Malfoy, men du fick tydligen inte behålla ditt märke. Svarade han hånfullt. Draco nöjde sig med en vass blick mot Potter. Det var så att näst sista dagen på Hogwarts så hade McGonagall hört när han drog av fyrtio poäng för Gryffindor för att en första klassare hade uttalat hans namn fel. Självklart så hade hon skvallrat för Dumbledore, som omedelbart hade dragit tillbaka märket och gett det till Zabini.

– Du var väll ändå för dum för att vara prefekt, Malfoy, hur många… Resten av orden hörde inte Draco, han klarade inte av det där namnet, Malfoy, det ville han absolut INTE kallas. Men han var ju inte så dum så att han påpekade det för lärarna, men Potter, även om han hatade honom så skulle han ändå föredra att bli kallad Draco.

– Draco! Avbröt han därför mitt i Potters mening.

Harry kände sig som ett levande frågetecken…

- Va? Var det intelligentaste han lyckades få fram.

– Inte Malfoy, Draco! Upprepade Malfoy.

– Va? Sa Harry igen, hade Malfoy just bett honom att kalla honom vid förnamn?

– Jag bad dig att inte kalla mig Malfoy utan Draco. Sa Malfoy mycket långsamt och irriterat.

– Varför det? Undrade Harry. – För jag hatar namnet Malfoy, och be mig inte att förklara igen. Sa Malfoy lika irriterat som förut.

– Okej. Ma… Började Harry men ändrade sig snabbt när han såg Malfoys ilskna min. … Draco. Rättade han sig. Han hade totalt glömt vad han skulle säga när Malfoy fått sitt utbrott, och nu var han om möjligt ännu mer förvirrad.

* * *

Kap. 1 Godis.

Draco viste inte varför men han kunde inte släppa Harry med blicken. Det va inte ens det fula ärret han stirrade på, utan rätt in i Harrys (han tänkte inte ens på att han tänkte Harrys i stället för Potters) ögon. Hur mycket han än försökte så gick det inte att ta hans ögon ifrån Harrys, det var som om de var klistrade vid hans…

De hade suttit och stirrat varandra i ögonen, helt uttryckslösa bägge två, i nästan tio minuter innan Harry fick bort blicken. Han bestämde sig för att stirra ut genom fönstret resten av resan. Men när han tittade på sin klocka och insåg att det bara hade gått en timme så skulle det bli väldigt långtråkigt så han vände in blicken i kupén igen. Vilket inte var så smart för Draco satt fortfarande och stirrade på honom som förstenad. Därför blev han mycket glad när kvinnan med godisvagnen öppnade dörren och frågade vänligt om det inte fick lov att vara något. Harry hade köpt den största asken med Bertie Botts Bönor och en liten ask med Chokladgrodor. Medan Draco bara hade köpt en Kittelkaka… 10 minuter senare hade Draco för länge sedan ätit upp sin Kittelkaka, medan Harry inte ens hade ätit hälften av Bertie Botts Bönorna.

Draco hade börjat stirra ut genom fönstret, och efter flera minuters tystnad så frågade Harry: - Vill du smaka?

– Varför inte? Sa Draco, tog en brun böna och hoppades på chockad . Harry tittade frågande på honom, och han svarade kort:

- Hundskit. Harry kunde inte hålla sig, redan vid Dracos äcklade min så hade skrattet börjat bubbla i honom, och när han fick veta svaret på sin tysta fråga så sprack det fullständigt. Han skrattade så han grät, men egentligen var det inte ens roligt (om man inte sett Dracos min), men skrattade gjorde han ändå. Till och med Dracos mungipor drog sig lite uppåt, men det var inte i något elakt flin som Harry var så van vid, utan snarare ett roat.

Draco förstod egentligen inte vad det var som var så roligt, men skrattade gjorde även han tillslut, de skrattade tills de grät åt absolut ingenting. Men efter någon minut så dog skrattet ut, men båda smålog fortfarande. Ända tills en elev från Hufflepuff kom och tittade in som han undrade vart ifrån skrattet kom. Men det var som om att i samma stund som han såg att det var Draco Malfoy och Harry Potter som satt i samma kupé så insåg han att inte skrattet kunna komma därifrån. Trots att det i skälva verket var just därifrån skrattet hade kommit. Men både Draco och Harry hade hunnit släta över sina flin innan dörren hunnit öppna sig helt och satt och blängde ut genom fönstret när Hufflepuffaren kom in.

Resten av tågresan hade fortsatt utan fler skrattanfall eller pratstunder, men de hade stirrat lite mer på varandra innan resan var slut. Harry tog en vagn tillsammans med Ginny, Luna och några andra som han inte kunde namnet på (han hade inte kunnat hitta Hermione och Ron). Draco hade satt sig med Pansy Parkinson, Blaize Zabini Crabbe, Goyle och några andra från samma årskurs.

* * *

Kap. 2 Resan till slottet.

– Vem satt du med under hela resan då, Harry? Frågade Ginny när de var halvvägs upp mot slottet.

– Någon ny på skolan. Ljög Harry avfärdande.

– Okej, jag såg nämligen Malfoy komma ut ur samma vagn som dig. Sa Ginny. Harry muttrade något till svar och tittade på Luna som återigen höll tidningen "Hört och Sett" uppochner i sina händer.

Vem satt du med under hela resan då, Draco? Frågade Pansy med sin gälla röst.

- Har väll inte du med att göra! Fräste han tillbaka.

– Kanske inte, men jag såg Potter komma ut ur samma vagn som dig.

– Tror du verkligen, Pansy, att jag skulle låta Potter sitta i min kupé? Sa han så irriterat och så överlägset att det fick Pansy att rodna.

Sorteringshatten sjöng sin vanliga sång, och sorteringen var likadan som alltid. Dumbledores tal om förbjudna saker och platser hade inte häller förändrats mycket, men både Draco och Harry var ovanligt frånvarande vid middagen, och båda två låg sömnlösa och vred sig i sina sängar väldigt länge den kvällen…

* * *

Kap. 3 Utfrågade.

- Harry, vad är det med dig idag? Frågade Hermione under sista lektionen på den första veckan.

– Va? Inget. Hurså? Frågade Harry förvirrat.

– Du har varit så frånvarande idag bara. Svarade Hermione eftertänksamt.

– Har jag? Frågade Harry förvånat. – Jaa. Verkligen. Sa Hermione övertygande.

– Det menar jag inte att vara. Svarade Harry ursäktande.

– Men det är du. Sa Hermione lite för högt så lille professor Flitwick ropade: - Mrs Granger, är det något du vill dela med klassen? Med sin pipiga lilla röst.

– Nej, professorn. Svarade Hermione generat och rodnade.

– Draco vad är det med dig idag? Frågade Pansy under första veckans sista lektion.

- Inget, Pansy, måste du fråga så mycket! Fräste Draco irriterat.

– Mr Malfoy, Mrs Parkinson kan ni dämpa er lite, tack? Sa McGonagall högt över klassen.

"Tur att det är sista lektionen för dagen, sen är det helg." Tänkte Draco för sig skälv.

Under middagen så hade Hermione slutat att fråga hur det var med honom och börjat titta på Ron istället, och Ron började nu mata Hermione. Harry misstänkte starkt att en romans hade börjat växa mellan de båda vännerna, men för tillfället brydde han sig inte så mycket.

– Jag går till biblioteket. Sa han istället, men ingen av dem verkade lyssna, så han började gå mot biblioteket med en axel ryckning.

Pansy hade börjat prata om vilket "fantastiskt par" hon och Draco var för 17 gången idag, när Draco plötsligt reste sig upp.

– Vart ska du, Draco? Utropade Pansy när Draco reste sig.

– Till biblioteket. Svarade Draco irriterat

– Varför då, du har ju redan gjort alla dina läxor. Sa Pansy förundrat.

Draco tog ett djupt andetag och svarade: - För att jag är trött på dig och ditt evinnerliga snack om att vi skulle vara ihop. Sa han både trött och irriterat.

– Är vi inte det, då? Frågade hon stött.

– Nej! Och om vi någonsin skulle ha varit det så skulle jag ha dumpat dig för länge sen! Skrek han argt, och lämnade henne med tårar i ögonen, medan styrde stegen i riktning mot biblioteket.

* * *

Kap. 4 Biblioteket.

Klockan var sju, såg Harry på sitt armbandsur, fortfarande två timmar kvar innan han var tvungen att lämna biblioteket. Och nu var han verkligen glad för det. Han hade inte kunnat få Draco ur skallen på hela veckan. Han förstod inte varför, visst han hade gått och tänkt på Draco förut, fast det var inte samma sak. Då hade han blivit fylld av hat och ilska nu var det bara någon slags känsla som han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Men han viste att han hade känt något liknande förut.

Han var så arg! Men varför viste han inte. Hon hade ju pratat om honom på det sättet förut, som om han var hennes kille, så många gånger att de flesta hade tröttnat på att lyssna på henne. Men varför just idag, varför just nu? Och till råga på allt hade han huvudet fullt av Ha… Potter.

_"__Herregud jag får till och med anstränga mig för att inte tänka Harry, åh nu gjorde jag det igen! Kan jag inte bara kalla Harry för... Åh, igen...! Äh, håll klaffen hjärnan!"_

Harry hörde steg men brydde sig inte ens om att ta fram en bok. Han var i sin fulla rätt att sitta i biblioteket även fast han inte läste. Stegen kom närmare men Harry reagerade fortfarande inte, utan satt kvar i sin favorit soffa djupt försjunken i tankar. Det var inte för än stegen stannade som han slet blicken från fönstret han stirrat ut genom, och tittade rätt upp i det bleka ansiktet framför honom.

– Min soffa, Ha… Potter. Stammade han irriterat.

– Vad jag vet är inget här på slottet ditt, så jag tänker inte flytta på mig, Draco. Svarade Harry lugnt.

– Fint… Muttrade Draco. - Fint… Upprepade han och satte sig i andra änden av soffan medan Harry, som hade halv luggigt ner i soffan, rätade på sig.

– Vad gör du här då, Potter? Sa han inte riktigt lika hotfullt som han hade tänkt sig.

– Tänker. Vad gör du skälv här, Draco? Frågade Harry enkelt.

- Flyr. Sa Draco innan han hunnit ändra sig. Harry höjde på ögonbrynen lite.

– Från vad? Frågade han. Draco suckade djupt och började sedan att berätta…

– Så du och Parkinson är alltså inte ihop? Sa Harry, men han lyckades inte dölja hur nöjd han faktiskt var över det beskedet.

– Nej. Suckade Draco tungt.

– Vadå, önskar du att ni va det eller? Sa Harry innan han hann hejda sig skälv. Men Draco bara höjde på ena ögonbrynet och gav honom en skeptisk min.

– Vadå, får man inte fråga eller? Undrade Harry

– Jo… Svarade Draco.

– Men vad har du med mitt kärleksliv att göra föresten? Frågade Draco.

– Jag viste inte ens att du hade något. Sa Harry nästan lite elakt. Draco gav honom bara en till min, men nöjde sig med det.

– Hur går det med Cho, då? Frågade Draco nyfiket.

– Bråkat. Svarade Harry kort, och det såg ut som det hade sluppit ur honom innan han hade hunnit hejda sig.

– Om vad? Frågade Draco förundrat.

– Om hennes väninna Marietta. Sa Harry trött.

- Varför bråkade ni om henne? Frågade Draco förvånat.

– För att hon skvallrade på oss om DA, som du kanske kommer ihåg. Svarade Harry.

De hade suttit där i nästan en halvtimme innan Draco verkligen insåg att det verkligen var Harry han satt bredvid, Harry, som han hade hatat (eller i alla fall trodde sig hatat) i nästan fem år. Det var Harry han satt bredvid… Vid den tanken så kände han en känsla, en känsla han aldrig hade känt förut… Någon slags pirrande känsla…

* * *

Kap. 5 Osynlighetsmanteln.

Efter en halvtimme till så var biblioteket tomt, bara Harry och Draco var kvar. Båda blev tröttare och tröttare och tillslut så kraschade Draco sovandes mot Harrys axel (han hade inte legat mot axeln innan han somnade). Trots att klockan bara var halv nio så kunde inte heller Harry hålla ögonen öppna, utan la sitt huvud mot Dracos och somnade.

Efter ungefär en timme så vaknade Harry (som var väldigt lättväckt) av fotsteg. Han glömde att Draco fortfarande sov mot hans axel och reste sig upp, så att Dracos huvud studsade mot soffans sitts. Han grabbade sin väska och drog fram sin osynlighetsmantel, som han tursamt nog hade tagit med sig.

– Kom hit. Väste han till Draco.

– Fort. Manade han på.

– Vad är det? Väste Draco tyst tillbaka.

– Någon är här. Väste Harry till svar.

– Vad ska du ha den där manteln till? Väste Draco förvirrat.

– Det är en osynlighetsmantel, kom in här fort, innan han kommer hit. Sa Harry och lyfte på manteln lite så Draco kunde krypa in under den han med. När Draco stod så nära honom under manteln kände Harry den där känslan igen… Känslan som han hade känt förut, men inte viste vad det var för någon…

Nu när han stod så nära Harry under manteln så kände han den där okända känslan igen.

- Närmre, våra fötter syns. Viskade Harry i hans öra samtidigt som han tog tag i hans axel och drog honom ännu närmre. Den pirrande känslan blev så stor så han nästan ryste, och trotts att han aldrig känt den förut så trodde han att han viste vad det var, men han kunde inte tro det. Det kunde inte vara sant, det kunde det bara inte vara…

- Kom. Väste Harry i hans öra. Han kände hur det pirrade till i hela honom igen.

– Fan. Svor Harry tyst när han mindes vad Dumbledore hade sagt under hans tal första dagen.

"_Med tanke på Voldemorts återkomst så har vi beslutat att sätta auororer vid alla ingångar till elevhemmen, så därför ber jag er extra att alla ska vara i uppehållsrummen till klockan nio." _

– Vi kan inte gå till våra elevhem, Draco! Väste Harry därför i Dracos öra.

– Varför inte? Väste han tillbaka.

– Minns du inte vad Dumbledore sa? Om att auororer skulle vakta alla ingångar till elevhemmen?

– Vart går vi då, då? Undrade Draco irriterat.

– Vid behov rummet! Slog det Harry, dit kunde de gå utan att bli upptäckta.

– Vid-vadå-rummet? Frågade Draco förvånat.

– Vid behov rummet. Kom! Sa Harry och tog tag i Dracos arm och började springa med små steg mot sjunde våningen.

* * *

Kap. 6 Vid Behov Rummet

De hade kommit upp till sjunde våningen och Harry hade kastat av dem manteln. Harry hade börjat stega fram och tillbaka medan han mumlade för sig själv och tittade på sina fötter.

– Vad håller du på med? Undrade Draco.

– Va? Sa han och tittade upp.

– Jag försöker ta oss in, nu måste jag koncentrera mig så du måste vara tyst. Sa han kort, men inte helt ovänligt.

– Okej. Sa Draco och ställde inga fler frågor.

– Vi behöver ett rum som vi kan sova i inatt, ett rum som inte går att öppna utifrån. Mumlade Harry tyst för sig själv.

När Harry hade stegat fram och tillbaka tre gånger så dök det upp en dörr på väggen mittemot. Harry gick fram mot dörren och öppnade den.

– Kom. Sa han till Draco och gick in. Draco följde efter, när han kom in så såg han ett ganska stort rum med vita tapeter och facklor på väggarna. På golvet stod det två nattduksbord av ek och en stor dubbelsäng.

– Hallå? Sa Harry till rummet.

– Vi vill gärna ha en varsin säng! Rummet svarade genom att dela dubbelsängen i två delar.

– Längre ifrån varandra, tack. Sa Harry irriterat, medan han blev lite röd i ansiktet. Men rummet lydde inte och lät sängarna stå kvar.

Harry blev ännu rödare och sa irriterat: - Jaja, vi får flytta dem själva då. Och så började han flytta på den ena sängen så den stod intill den andra väggen.

- God natt. Sa Draco.

– God natt. Svarade Harry. Den sista tanken Harry han tänka innan han somnade, var att det äntligen skulle vara lördag imorgon.

När han vaknade nästa morgon var det första han såg ett blekt ansikte alldeles intill honom. Han blev så paff att han skrek till och backade så långt från Draco så att han ramlade ur sängen.

– Vaäresomhänder? Frågade Draco sömndrucket när han vaknade av smällen som kom när Harry slog i golvet.

– Sängarna… Sa Harry.

– De har flyttats ihop under natten.

– Och? Svarade Draco trött, och brydde sig inte ens om att öppna ögonen. Jaa, och, det spelade väll ingen roll egentligen, båda hade ju sovit med klädnaderna på. Tänkte Harry och lade sig ner och försökte somna om. Men plötsligt slog det honom.

– Vad är klockan? frågade han snabbt. Som ett svar från rummet såg han en klocka på nattduksbordet. Han stönade högt när han såg vad den var.

– Kvart i fem. Suckade han och la sig ner igen. Men han kunde fortfarande inte somna om.

– Harry? Var det första Draco sa när han vaknade för andra gången den här morgonen.

– Vad? Frågade Harry sömnigt.

– Vi har inte våra klädnader på oss längre, eller jag har inte det i alla fall.

Harry kunde inte hjälpa det men han satte sig upp med ett ryck och tittade på Draco. Han hade faktiskt inte sin klädnad på sig längre, han hade, på något konstigt sätt, lyckats få på sig sin pyjamas.

* * *

Kap. 7 

Draco såg Harry slänga av sig täcket titta på sig skälv, bara för att upptäcka att han också hade pyjamas på sig, men Harrys situation var lite pinsammare än Dracos. Harrys pyjamas bestod nämligen bara av ett par vinröda byxor, ingen skjorta. Medan Dracos egen bestod av ett par mörkgröna byxor och en grå skjorta.

Harry drog snabbt upp täcket till hakan och frågade sen: - Hur blev det så här?

– Jag vet inte. Svarade Draco. Han hade just fått syn på två svarta högar i andra änden av rummet.

– Men där är våra klädnader i alla fall. Sa Draco till Harry.

Harry vände sig om efter klockan igen, och när han tittade på den så såg han att den bara var åtta. Ron och Hermione skulle inte sakna honom för en om minst två timmar.

- När måste du gå? Frågade han Draco.

– Jag måste inte gå för än jag vill. Svarade Draco kort.

– Okej. Sa Harry.

– Du då, när måste du gå? Undrade Draco.

– Om två timmar, sen börjar nog Ron och Hermione undra var jag är.

– Åh… Okej. Sa Draco. Såg Harry fel eller såg Draco lite besviken ut?

- Öh… Vad gör man om man vill duscha, Harry? Frågade Draco och vände sig mot honom i sängen.

– Man går nog in igenom en dörr som borde dyka upp snart. Svarade Harry medan han såg sig omkring.

– Öm… vänd dig om Harry. Sa Draco lågt, och Harry vände sig i sängen. Det hade inte dykt upp någon dörr. Men vid väggen bakom honom så hade det dykt upp ett stort badkar, så stort att tre personer skulle kunna sitta där i utan att behöva trängas.

På badkaret fans det minst hälften så många kranar som i prefekternas badrum, som Harry hade varit i under sitt fjärde år.

– Du får titta bort medan jag badar. Sa Draco bestämt.

– Visst. Sa Harry och klev upp ur sängen med täcket omkring sig. Han hörde Draco bakom sig när han började klä av sig för sitt bad. Han hörde att Draco tappade upp vatten, och han hade inte mycket mer att göra än att stå där och stirra in i väggen. Han blundade medan han tänkte på att han faktiskt hade sovit bredvid Draco Malfoy, Draco som han hade hatat i fem år. När han öppnade ögonen så tittade han in i en stor spegel på väggen framför honom. Den reflekterade precis badkaret bakom honom. Harry blundade snabbt igen.

_"Ta bort spegeln"_ tänkte han, dödligt generad, och kisade mot platsen där spegeln hade funnits förut. Rummet hade äntligen lytt vad han ville.

– Harry, du kan titta, jag har hittat en kran som det kommer skum ur. Hörde han från Draco. Och han vände sig om.

Draco såg när Harry vände sig om, han hade fortfarande på sig pyjamasbyxorna men täcket hade han lagt tillbaka i sängen. Han var lite röd om kinderna när han vänt sig mot honom. Plötsligt kände Draco något om midjan, och han ställde sig snabbt upp.

Harry såg när han hade börjat ställa sig, och hans hjärna hade velat vända sig om men kroppen lydde inte. Han bara stod där och stirrade på Draco som ställt sig upp i badet. Men han var inte naken, han hade på sig ett par badbyxor i samma nyans som hans pyjamasbyxor hade varit i.

– Hur fick du på dig de där? Sa han innan han kom på hur dumt det måste ha låtit, och rodnade djupt.

---

"Han var faktiskt riktigt söt när han rodnade." Tänkte Draco men ångrade sig snabbt, hans pappa skulle döda honom om han hörde honom tänka så där.

– Jag vet inte. Svarade han istället.

– Men du har också fått ett par. Sa han och pekade på Harry. Harry hade fått ett par badbyxor han med, fast hans var vinröda. Draco satte sig ner i badet igen, och tänkte. Det var som om rummet kände av känslor. _"Fast så kunde det ju inte vara, Harry har inga känslor för mig, det är jag säker på." _

– Öm… Får man komma och sätta sig? Frågade Harry medan hans ansikte sakta byttes ut mot en tomat. Draco trodde inte sina öron, det var som om han hört hans omedvetna önskningar och uppfyllt dem.

– Ja… Ja, det får du väll, antar jag. Sa Draco och makade lite på sig så Harry kunde sätta sig ner i badet. Bredvid honom.

--

Han kunde knappt tro att han faktiskt hade frågat. Men han hade gjort det, och Draco hade svarat att han fick sätta sig. Så han började gå mot badet och Draco. När han kom fram så sjönk han ner i det varma vattnet. När han satt sig ner och la händerna i vattnet så kände han hur den ena snuddade vid något mjukt. Det tog någon minut för honom att inse att det var Dracos ena hand han rörde vid så drog han kvickt undan den, och rodnade igen. Men efter ytterligare någon minut så kände han den där mjuka känslan omfamna hans hand, och när han tittade upp så såg han Draco titta på honom med en svag rodnad på kinderna.

* * *

Kap. 8 Faktum. 

Han kunde inte fatta att han hade vågat, men det hade han. Han kände sig lite orolig för att Harry skulle hoppa upp och fråga vad fan han håll på med. Men han hade inte behövt vara orolig, han kände hur Harry försiktigt tog hans hand i sin under vattnet. De tittade upp blygt på varandra och log lite. Plötsligt såg han att Harry började resa på sig, Draco blev lite rädd att Harry skulle börja skrika nu. Men Harry vred sig i karet så han satt bredvid Draco istället. När Harry satt sig ner ordentligt så vred han på huvudet och tittade på Draco och log. Draco log tillbaka och kände hur han blev alldeles varm inombords. Sen insåg han att han hade lyckats med något som ingen Slytherinare hade gjort före honom, han hade blivit kär i en Gryffindorare. Han hade blivit kär i Harry.

---

När Harry tittade på Draco så kände han den där pirrande känslan i kroppen igen, och den här gången så viste han vad det var för någon. Men han kunde bara inte tro det, det kunde inte vara sant. Eller kunde det? Hade han blivit kär i Draco Malfoy?

- Vad är klockan? Frågade Draco högt.

– Jag vet inte. Svarade Harry. Draco såg Harry ta upp sin trollstav från golvet nedanför.

– Accio klocka. Sa han och pekade på klockan, som snart kom flygande genom luften.

– Hur mycket är den? Frågade Draco Harry.

– Kvart över tio. Svarade han tungt och suckade.

– Du måste gå nu va? Frågade han lika tungt som Harry.

– Ja. Sa Harry med en suck och reste på sig. Draco såg honom gå mot de båda klädnaderna i ena hörnet. Draco reste på sig och gick mot Harry, som hade torkat sig med en sväng på trollstaven, och redan hade kläderna på sig.

– Tro… Tror du vi kan ses igen, Harry? Frågande han blygt.

– Det tror jag. Svarade Harry och började, med sin väska över axeln, gå mot dörren.

– Du… Harry? Sa Draco långsamt och slickade sig nervöst om munnen.

– Ja? Svarade Harry, som stått med handen på dörrhandtaget, men som nu vände om och gick och ställde sig framför Draco. Draco tvekade någon sekund men lutade sig sedan fram mot Harry…

---

Han kunde inte tro det, Draco hade kysst honom! Ja, visserligen bara på kinden men ändå! Nu gällde det bara att hitta Ron och Hermione innan de började sakna honom för mycket. Men först skulle han äta frukost. När han kom ner till stora salen så såg han inte Ron och Hermione, men han visste inte om det var bra eller dåligt. Han satte sig vid Parvati och Lavender som satt och diskuterade senaste timmen de hade haft i spådomskonst, men Harry brydde sig inte nämnvärt utan högg in på det rostade brödet. När han precis hade ätit upp sin andra macka så såg han Ron och Hermione komma in genom dörren till stora salen. _"De har alltså inte ätit än."_ Tänkte Harry. När Ron kom och satte sig mittemot honom så öppnade han munnen för att komma med en förklaring, men Ron avbröt honom innan han hann börja.

– Vi sov i Prefekternas rum.

Sa han kort till Harry, som låtsades som om det var det han skulle fråga och sa: - Åh, okej. Ron började lassa upp gröt på sin talrik medan Harry tog en tredje smörgås, inte för att han var hungrig utan för att han ville ha något annat att koncentrera sig på än Draco.

- Vart var du inatt, Draco? Frågade Pansy när han kom in i uppehållsrummet.

– Och vad har du med det att göra? Frågade han vasst.

– Inget, me… började hon men Draco avbröt henne.

– Nej just det, så sluta fråga saker som du inte har nåt att göra med!

* * *

Kap. 9 Jullov. 

Veckorna gick och både Harry och Draco lyckades koncentrera sig på lektionerna tillslut, men båda tänkte ofta på morgonen i Vid Behov Rummet. Ron och Hermione var ett par offentligt nu, och Pansy hade slutat brista i gråt så fort hon såg Draco (de hade bråkat en gång till) och om några timmar så skulle det vara jullov. Alla från Slytherin skulle hem som vanligt, utom Draco som hade fått ett brev från sin mor och far om att han inte kunde komma hem i år (…vi ska resa iväg ett tag, så du måste stanna på skolan över jul…), alla Raweclaware skulle så klart hem men det var sex stycken Hufflepuffare som skulle stanna på slottet. Sen var det ju Harry… Inte ens Ron och Hermione kunde stanna på slottet i år, så det var bara han två förstaårselever och tre andraårselever från Gryffindor. Så totalt var de alltså tretton elever som skulle stanna på slottet över jul i år.

---

När Draco var på väg ner till frukosten var han på ovanligt dåligt humör, INGEN från Slytherin utom han hade stannatt på slottet. Han gick och satte sig på en av de två lediga platserna som var kvar. Någon brödbit senare hörde han steg bakom sig, men brydde sig inte om att titta upp. Inte förrän personen ifråga drog ut stolen bredvid honom så tittade han upp. Det var Harry. Den här julen skulle kanske inte bli så totalt misslyckad ändå.

---

- Du_ måste_ prova den här julskinkan, Harry. Sa Dumbledore till Harry.

– Nej tack, professorn, jag är mätt.

– Skyll dig skälv, Harry, den var fantastisk. Du då Draco, vill inte du ha någon skinka? Frågade han istället.

– Nej tack, professorn, jag är också mätt. Hörde han Draco svara när han var på väg ut ur salen, sen hörde han en stol dras ut och sedan snabba steg. Han fick en ordentlig knuff i sidan.

– Se dig för, Potter. Hörde han sedan Draco säga i samma släpiga ton som under deras första fem år. _"Jaha, så går det alltså om man försöker bli vän med en Slytherinare."_ Tänkte Harry och kände sig både arg och sårad när han stack händerna i fickorna (han hade sina jeans på sig eftersom det inte var några lektioner idag). Då kände han något i sin högra jeansficka. En lapp. Han drog upp lappen och vecklade ut den. Det stod: "Möt mig på sjunde våningen vid Barnabas den barnsliges gobeläng. Draco." Barnabas den barnslige… Det var gobelängen mittemot Vid Behov Rummet. Han vände på klacken och började gå mot sjunde våningen.

---

Draco såg Harry komma, han fick en konstig impuls att gå och möta honom, men ändrade sig.

– Hej. Sa han bara. – Hej. Svarade Harry.

– Varför bad du mig komma, Draco? Frågade han.

– Öm… Joo… Liksom… Började Draco.

– Vad? Undrade Harry.

- Jo jag tänkte… Weasly och Granger var ju inte vid frukosten… Så alltså, du… du sa ju att vi skulle ses igen, eller? Fick han tillslut fram. - Du verkade inte som om du ville se mig imorse. Svarade Harry vasst.

– Men… Men… Jag kunde ju inte göra vad som helst mitt bland lärarna. Försökte Draco förklara. Harry suckade och sa sen:

- Nej, det är ju klart… Men var du tvungen att knuffa så hårt? Med en plågad min. Draco kunde inte hålla tillbaka ett litet leende.

– Harry… Sa Draco med en liten suck.

– Vad? Sa han och nu kunde inte heller han hålla tillbaka ett leende.

* * *

Kap. 10 Rummet 

- Ska jag öppna dörren? Frågade Harry efter de hade pratat ett tag om den senaste Hogsmed utflykten, som hade varit för en vecka sen.

– Kan du inte lära mig att öppna den? Frågade Draco.

– Jovisst. Kolla här, du går fram och tillbaka tre gånger och tänker på vad du vill ha för rum. Förklarade han för Draco. Han såg Draco vända om för tredje gången. När han hade gått klart så gick Draco mot dörren som hade kommit upp på väggen mittemot och öppnade den. Men i dörröppningen så stannade han tvärt och spärrade upp ögonen. När Harry kom fram till den gapande Draco så förstod han vad det var han gapade åt. Rummet var gigantiskt. Det var inrett i mörkrött, med två pösiga fåtöljer och en soffa för minst fyra personer. Det fans även en nästan tre meter bred dubbelsäng med tillhörande nattduksbord, ett stort skåp, (som Harry starkt misstänkte var en garderob) en bokhylla och likadant badkar som i det förra rummet han och Draco hade varit i. Harry såg att väggarna, som inte var fyllda med bokhyllor, också var målade med rött. Och konstigt nog fans där också en CD-spelare.

- Vad tänkte du på egentligen, Draco? Frågade han förundrat.

- Dig… Svarade Draco tyst.

– Va? Frågade Harry. Draco slutade gapa och återvände till verkligheten.

– Öh… Jag tänkte på dig, liksom… Svarade han generat. – Och fick fram allt det här? Frågade Harry klentroget.

- Tydligen. Svarade Draco.

– Men det är ju så stort, så… Började Harry men Draco avbröt honom.

– Vad är det där? Frågade han och pekade på CD-spelaren som han just hade fått syn på.

– Det där? Frågade Harry och pekade även han på CD-spelaren.

– Ja, vad är det för något? Frågade han förundrat. Han såg Harry gå fram mot den konstiga saken (CD-spelaren) med ett litet leende som lekte på hans läppar och trycka på några konstiga knappar. Plötsligt hörde han musik komma någonstans ifrån, och började vrida på huvudet för att hitta källan till ljudet.

Harry kunde inte låta bli, han började gapskratta när han såg Draco stå och vrida på huvudet som en förvirrad höna för att hitta ljudkällan.

– Kom här. Sa han till Draco och började gå mot honom. När han kom fram till honom så tog han tag i hans händer och ledde honom mot CD-spelaren. Han kände hur Draco stretade emot i början men sedan började han lugna ner sig lite när han såg att "den konstiga saken" inte rörde på sig.

– Det här är en CD-spelare. Förklarade han för Draco.

– CD-vad-då-för-något. Undrade han förundrat.

– CD-spelare. Sa Harry mycket sakta.

– Den gillar jag inte. Konstaterade Draco snabbt. Harry försökte hålla sig men det gick inte, han skrattade så mycket så han grät floder. Och när Draco tittade på honom med en frågande min, som om han undrade vad som var så roligt, så var han tvungen att gå ner på knä för att inte ramla ihop.

Han visste redan när Harry började skratta (även fast han inte visste varför) att Harrys skratt var bland de bästa ljud han någonsin hört. Så han stod och tittade på när Harry skrattade i någon minut innan han satte sig bredvid honom (Harry skrattade nu så mycket att han låg på rygg och vred sig av skratt).

Han väntade i någon minut innan Harry slutade skratta, sen frågade han med ett leende: – Har du skrattat färdigt nu? Harry nickade mellan hårt samman pressade läppar, och satte sig upp medan han stöttade sig på sin arm.

– Bra. Sa Draco tyst, lutade sig framåt, och kysste honom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kap. 11 Ensamma

Harry blev så paff att han först bara stirrade på Draco, Draco som kysste honom. Men sen besvarade han kyssen. De kysstes så länge att Harry tillslut inte visste om de hade kyssts i två minuter eller två timmar. Men tillslut så var han tvungen att bryta kyssen för att få luft. Han tittade länge på Draco innan han lutade sig fram och gav honom en lätt kyss på munnen.

- Vad var det för låt du satte igång egentligen, Harry? Frågade Draco när de suttit i soffan en stund.

- Gillade du den? Frågade Harry.

– Mm… Den var väll okej… Harry gjorde en ansats till att resa på sig, men Draco hindrade honom.

– _Så_ bra var den inte. Sa Draco med ett leende och kysste Harry igen.

– Okej. Sa han och log tillbaka.

- Vet du, just nu är jag faktiskt ganska glad att Ron och Hermione inte stannade över jul. Sa Harry.

– Jag med. Svarade Draco.

– Vad tror du att de skulle säga om dom visste vad vi gör nu? Frågade han Draco med ett leende.

– Vet inte, men vad tror du de andra i Slytherin skulle säga då? Frågade Draco med ett litet leende.

– De skulle nog bli så arga att de inte pratade med dig överhuvudtaget. Svarade Harry enkelt.

– Förmodligen. Sa Draco lite dämpat.

– Men du, ingen vet något och ingen behöver få göra det heller. Sa Harry tröstande.

– Nej, det har du rätt i. Sa Draco med ett litet leende och kysste honom lätt.

När klockan närmade sig ett så gick de ner till stora salen för att äta, men de såg till att komma från olika håll och vid olika tider så att det inte skulle se så misstänkt ut. Harry åt med god aptit av både julmaten och chokladbakelserna som var till efterrätt. Draco däremot, såg Harry, satt bara och petade i maten (hur man nu petar i en bakelse). När de skulle tillbaka till rummet så hade Harry osynlighetsmanteln med sig, så när de gick ut så gick de åt olika håll men sen smög en osynlig Harry tyst efter Draco.

Klockan var sju när Draco reste sig från soffan han och Harry satt i.

– Vart ska du? Frågade Harry.

– Bada. Svarade han enkelt.

– Kan jag också få… öh… Började Harry, men slutade när han inte hittade de rätta orden.

– Visst. Svarade Draco, som hade fattat vad Harry ville få fram även fast han inte hade avslutat meningen.

Harry hade blivit lite orolig för Draco, han hade knappt ätit någonting och han verkade inte direkt på något bra humör.

– Vad är det? Frågade Harry och gav ord till sina funderingar. Draco hejdade sig i sitt sökande efter ett par badbyxor, och drog en djup suck. Han verkade förbereda sig för att säga något mycket svårt.

– Att… Att få vara med dig… Är en av de bästa sakerna som någonsin har hänt mig. Harry rodnade kraftigt vid de orden, men Draco fortsatte som inget hade hänt.

– Men tänk om pappa får reda på det här, han skulle döda mig. Eller ännu värre, han skulle döda dig.

Sa Draco med en ny tung suck. Harry måste erkänna för sig själv att han blev lite orolig vid de orden, men försökte ändå le tröstande när han sa: - Men han försöker ju ändå döda mig, eller hur? Men Draco slog bara ner blicken, Harry tänkte först börja försöka trösta Draco igen. Men sen kom han på något. Något som tömde honom på alla känslor och gjorde honom alldeles kall.

– Du vill att vi ska sluta träffas, eller hur? Frågade han med entonig röst.

Kap. 12 Torr Kärlek.

Draco kunde knappt tro sina öron, hur kunde Harry tro något sånt? Därför utbrast han innan han hunnit tänka sig för: - Nej! Jag älskar ju dig! Men när hans hjärna kom ikapp hans mun så antog han ansikte omedelbart färgen av en övermogen tomat. Men han såg att Harry inte var mindre röd han.

– Öm… Fö… Fö… För… Förlåt, jag menade det inte. Eller jo det gjorde jag. Men, asså, du fattar vad jag menar, eller? Stammade han tillslut fram och när han förstod hur det måste ha låtit så kunde han inte låta bli att dra lite på munnen. Och när han tittade upp så såg han att Harry också stod och log.

– Kom igen nu så vi kan bada någon gång! Sa Harry och böjde sig förbi honom och började rota i garderoben. När båda hade hittat ett par badbyxor så var det "bara" att byta om.

– Öh, hur gör vi nu? Frågade Draco dumt.

– Vi kan vända oss ifrån varandra och byta om fort? Föreslog Harry.

– Visst, jag har inget bättre förslag. Sa Draco, och fortsatte att titta på Harry. – Okej, vänd dig bort då. Sa Harry lite roat.

– Öm, javisst. Sa Draco generat och vände sig bort. När Draco bytt klart så vände han sig mot Harry. Som inte var klar. Han vände sig snabbt bort igen och kände hur han rodnade igen.

Några sekunder senare hörde han bakom sig Harry säga: - Jag är klar.

– Jag med. Svarade Draco, som fortfarande var lite generad.

När de satt i det varma badet så kände Harry att Draco la sitt huvud mot hans axel. Så satt de i säkert en timme innan Harry sa: - Det är kanske bäst att gå upp nu.

– Ja, det är det nog. Harry reste på sig och Draco följde nästan motvilligt efter. När Harry hämtat sin trollstav så torkade han sig själv med en lite sväng på den.

– Kan inte du torka mig också? Frågade Draco lite försiktigt.

– Jag kan inte den formeln.

– Det kan jag väll. Svarade Harry och gick fram till Draco. Precis när han skulle börja så hörde han en dov duns bakom sig, han snodde runt med trollstaven i högsta hugg. Sen fick han syn på det som hade åstadkommit dunsen. Ett badlakan hade landat i soffan.

– Öh… Sa Harry totalt ointelligent och vände sig mot Draco medan han höll upp badlakanet.

– Det var inte så jag hade tänkt mig, men visst. Sa Draco med ett litet leende och gick in i badlakanet Harry höll upp framför sig. Harry som inte riktigt var beredd på Draco dunsade ner i soffan, som tur var stod bakom honom. Det slutade med att Draco landade i Harrys knä. Harry hade trott att Draco skulle flyga upp och sätta sig bredvid honom när han landade i hans knä, men Harry hade fel, Draco satt kvar och lutade huvudet bak mot hans axel. Vilket Harry inte alls hade något emot. Harry tog tag i kanterna på badlakanet och vevade in Draco i det samtidigt som han slog armarna om honom.

När Draco var helt torr så flyttade han ner från Harry, som tog chansen och la sig ner med huvudet i Dracos knä.

Draco önskade för sig själv att den här kvällen skulle vara för alltid, men han kände redan sömnen smyga sig på. När han tittade ner så såg han att Harry redan sov. Han kunde inte låta bli att le lite åt hur snabbt han hade somnat.

– Jag älskar dig verkligen, Harry. Sa Draco tyst.

– Jag älskar dig också, Draco. Svarade den "sovande" Harry som tydligen inte sov särkilt djupt.

Draco vaknade av att någon gav honom en lätt kyss på kinden.

– Gomorron. Sa Harry när Draco trött slog upp ögonen.

– Gomorron, på dig själv. Svarade Draco sömnigt och tittade på Harry.

När Harry och Draco hade ätit frukost så bestämde de sig för att gå en promenad runt sjön. Det hade fortfarande inte snöat trots att det var dagen innan julafton, så det skulle inte bli några problem med spår i snön. Så när de skulle ut så slängde Harry helt enkelt osynlighetsmanteln över sig och de gick tillsammans ner till den frusna sjön. När de var utom synhåll så slängde Harry av sig manteln och gick synlig bredvid Draco.

När de hade gått runt ungefär halva sjön så kände Draco hur Harry drog av honom handsken och tog hans hand i sin. Draco tittade försiktigt upp på Harry, och han såg att Harry log ett nästan blygt leende mot honom. Draco besvarade leendet och tittade in i Harrys ögon.

"_De är faktiskt väldigt Gröna, jag har nog aldrig sett någon med grönare ögon."_ Tänkte Draco, och han måste ha lagt huvudet på sned eller något för Harry frågade: - Vad tänker du på?

– Att dina ögon är gröna. Svarade Draco dumt.

– Nej men grattis Draco, kom du på det alldeles skälv? Sa Harry ironiskt.

– Nej, jag menade att jag aldrig har sett någon med så gröna ögon förut. Förklarade Draco generat.

- Jaha. Sa Harry långsamt och tittade in i Dracos ögon.

– Dina ögon är inte gråa om man tittar riktigt noga, snarare isblå, eller något sånt. Sa Harry eftertänksamt.

– Du är bara för söt, Harry. Sa Draco med en suck och log.

– Jag vet. Sa Harry och flinade tillbaka.

– Du är inte så pjåkig själv, faktiskt. La Harry till och kysste Draco lätt på kinden. De satte sig ner och tittade ut över sjön. Draco såg hur jättebläckfisken simmade bara någon meter under den frusna ytan. Plötsligt fick han för sig att någon tittade på honom, och han började diskret se sig omkring för att hitta orsaken. Och när han vände sig mot Harry så såg han att det var han som tittade på honom. De satt och tittade på varandra i några ögonblick sen lutade Harry sig fram mott Draco och kysste honom igen.

Harry släppte kyssen för en sekund och lutade sig lite tillbaka så att han kunde se in i Dracos isblå ögon och Draco tittade tillbaka in i Harrys Gröna. Han älskade honom verkligen. Sen kände han snarare än såg att Harry lutade sig fram och kysste honom igen, Draco blev tvungen att sätta bak armen för att inte ramla omkull.

Det verkade som om Dracos arm gav upp tillslut, för sekunden senare låg de ner på marken. Men ingen av dom verkade ha några planer på att avbryta kyssen, utan bägge två fortsatte som om ingenting hade hänt. Harry kände plötsligt Dracos händer på hans axlar och sekunden senare så låg Harry under honom. De fortsatte med kyssen tills de inte lägre viste om det var dag eller natt, då slet de sig flämtande ifrån varandra.

– Du har blivit bättre på att kyssas. Sa Draco, som nu låg bredvid honom.

- Var jag dålig förut, eller? Frågade Harry samtidigt som han vred på sig så att han låg på sidan och tittade på Draco. Efter några sekunder svarade Draco tyst:

– Nej…

Kap. 13 Jul.

Draco vaknade av att någon viskade: - God jul. I hans öra, när han öppnade ögonen så såg han att det var Harry. De hade faktiskt sovit i sängen i natt. Han slöt tungt ögonen och plötsligt så kände han en konstig sak landa på hans mage. När han öppnade ögonen igen så såg han att det var en julklapp.

– Till mig? Frågade Draco förvirrat, och tittade upp på Harry som flinade brett.

– Nej, till Snape. Vad tror du? Sa han med ett skämtsamt leende. Draco började försiktigt öppna paketet som var inslaget i mörkgrönt papper med silversnöre. När allt papper var borta så öppnade han lådan som var däri. När han tittade ner i den så såg han vad det var, ett litet inramat foto på honom och Harry, men han hade ingen aning om när det var taget. Silverramen skimrade i det svaga ljuset från facklorna på väggarna.

- Tack. Fick han tillslut fram och log mot Harry. Han log som ett förtjust barn till svar. När han hade stirrat på fotot ett tag så böjde han sig ner under sängen och drog fram sin julklapp till Harry.

– God jul på dig skälv. Sa Draco och log ännu bredare än förut.

Harry tittade på det inslagna paketet han fått av Draco, det hade guldskimrande papper och röda snören. Han började öppna det, minst lika försiktigt som Draco. När han hade tagit bort allt papper så såg han att det var ett halsband med ett smycke som såg ut som en stor regndroppe.

– Det är ett slags halsand som ändrar färg efter humör. Är man glad så blir den ljusgrön, är man ledsen så blir den mörkblå. Är man arg så blir den svart, är man rädd så blir den vit, och är man kär så blir den mörkröd. Förklarade Draco men sa det sista väldigt tyst. Och i samma stund som Draco sa det så bytte Harrys halsband färg, från den genomskinliga färg som den var i när Harry fick den, till en mörkröd nyans, så det nästan såg ut som en blodsdroppe. Harry rodnade lite och hängde sedan halsbandet kring halsen, det var lite kallt mot hans bara överkropp, och gick nästan ända ner till naveln.

– Jag har ett likadant. Sa Draco och drog upp ett exakt likadant halsband som Harry fått, bara att det här inte verkade kunna bestämma sig för om det skulle vara grönt eller rött, det hade kompromissat genom att binka i bägge färgerna om vartannat.

Draco hängde sitt halsband om halsen och tittade ner på det, det hade slutat blinka och var nu helt rött.

De hade gått ner till middagen och börjat äta när en allvarlig röst sa: - Draco, Harry, jag vill att ni båda följer med till mitt kontor efter frukosten. Det var Professor Dumbledore som hade talat. Draco fick anstränga sig hårt för att inte kasta en oroad blick mot Harry.

När de hade kommit upp på professor Dumbledores kontor så sa Dumbledore: - Jag vet att ni två har inlett en kärleksaffär. Vid dessa ord rodnade bägge två djupt, men Dumbledore fortsatte som om inget hade hänt.

– Harry. Sa Dumbledore och vände sig mot Harry. Jag råder dig att berätta om det här för Weasly och Granger.

Dumbledore vände sig mot Draco och sa: - Och dig, Draco, råder jag att inte berätta för någon, dina vänner är inte lika förstående för sådant.

– Självklart inte, professorn. Svarade Draco tyst och slog ner blicken.

Kap. 14 Hemkallad.

Harry tyckte att resten av jullovet tog slut alldeles för fort. Ron och Hermione kom hem dagen innan lovet tog slut, och Harry bestämde sig för att berätta för dem med en gång. Så när Ron och Hermione hade berättat vad de hade gjort under lovet så tog Harry mod till sig och sa:

- Kan ni följa med ut ett tag? Och han måste ha sett väldigt bekymrad ut, för både Ron och Hermione flög upp ur fåtöljerna som de hade suttit i och deras glada miner utbyttes snabbt mot allvarliga.

När de hade kommit till sjön så satte de sig ner och tittade på Harry för att han skulle börja berätta.

Harry tog ett djupt andetag och sa: - Jo, ni vet Draco…

- Draco Malfoy? Frågade Ron. Har han gjort något mot dig så ska jag döda honom. Fortsatte han argt. Men Harry avbröt honom.

– Nej, Ron, du behöver inte döda honom. Sa han med en suck.

– Det är såhär… Att det är honom jag har tillbringat hela lovet med. Både Ron och Hermione tappade hakan och Harry slog ner blicken och tittade ner i det frusna gräset (det hade inte snöat än).

– Så ni är typ vänner nu eller? Frågade Hermione som hade hämtat sig först.

– Lite mer än så. Svarade Harry väldigt tyst. Ron såg ut som om han skulle svimma och Hermione spärrade upp ögonen och tittade på Harry.

– Du menar att… Började hon och Harry nickade.

– Åh Herre Gud. Sa hon tyst och Harry kunde knappast förebrå henne.

– Okej, nu får du förklara hur det här gick till. Sa Ron som fortfarande såg svimfärdig ut. Och Harry började berätta. Båda såg ganska chokade ut, men de såg ut att acceptera vad Harry sagt.

– Men det var han som började. Försvarade sig Harry helt i onödan. Ron och Hermione började skratta och när Harry insåg vad han hade sagt så började han också att le.

Draco kände sig alldeles kall inuti när han läste brevet.

_Draco._

_Jag är mycket besviken på dig, och jag vill att du kommer hem omedelbart._

_Att ha ett förhållande med en annan man passar sig verkligen inte för en Malfoy._

_Men det var väldigt tur för dig att det var en från Slytherin och inte någon smutsskalle från Gryffindor._

_Jag vill att du kommer hem omedelbart så vi kan "prata" om det här._

_Jag skickar en flyttnyckel i ett anat brev som du kommer få straks efter du läst detta._

_Din far, Lucius Malfoy._

Draco visste allt för väl vad man gjorde om man skulle "prata" om något i familjen Malfoy; man torterade någon tills man fick svar. Men i det här fallet så trodde Draco inte att hans far ville ha svar, utan bara ville straffa honom. Som tur var visste han uppenbarligen inte att det var Harry han hade ett förhållande med. Med en duns så landade brevet med flyttnyckeln på bordet bredvid honom. Han svalde och öppnade brevet, när han såg vad flyttnyckeln var för något så blev han väldigt chokad. Hans far brukade alltid ta dyra eller lite betydelse fulla saker, men den här gången hade han tagit en sten. Bara en helt vanlig sten, Draco svalde igen. Det här kunde inte båda gott. Han tog ett djupt andetag och tog tag i stenen.

Han kände sig yr och svag när han landade i sitt hem. När han såg sig om så såg han att han hade landat i hans fars fängelse hålor.

- Så, min sån, du har svikit mig igen. Sa en kall, hotfull röst bakom honom.

Kap. 15 Tårar.

En vecka hade gått sen han såg Draco sist, i början hade han trott att han undvek honom. Men han var inte med på några av lektionerna som Slytherin och Gryffindor hade tillsammans och han såg honom aldrig i maten heller.

- Harry! Skrek en röst bakom honom, och när han vände sig om så såg han att det var Hermione.

– Vad? Frågade han snabbt.

– Jag mötte Draco på sjunde våningen och han bad mig hämta dig. Harry, han ser inte ut att må bra. Sa hon oroligt.

Och det sista satte fart på Harry.

Draco orkade knappt stå på benen, men han var tvungen att prata med Harry. Det var väldigt tur att han mött Hermione på vägen. Hon hade varit väldigt snäll med tanke på allt han hade gjort mot henne de senaste fem åren. _"Han måste skynda sig nu"_ tänkte Draco. Och någon sekund senare så hörde han steg komma närmare.

– Draco! Sa Harry och Draco såg hur han ökade takten.

– Harry, jag… Hann han säga innan allt blev svart.

Harry hade fångat Draco när han svimmat av. Han öppnade Vid Behov Rummet och la honom på sängen som han hade bett om. Harry var livrädd, var hade Draco varit och vem hade gjort såhär med honom? När Draco vaknade så kastade Harry sig om halsen på Draco, men Draco kramade honom inte tillbaka, hans armar låg bara tungt mot den mjuka madrassen. Harry drog sig försiktigt tillbaka.

– Vill du ha något att äta? Frågade han tyst Draco.

– Ja, om det finns något. Sa Draco med så tunn röst att Harry blev ännu oroligare än förut. Han vände sig om efter något ätbart, och fick syn på en pumpapaj på ett bord en bit bort unefär samtidigg som ett ytterst svagt popp skvallrade om att en husalf varit där. Harry gav Draco pajen och tittade på när han åt.

– Det ser ut som du inte har sett mat på en vecka. Försökte Harry skoja men fick bara till ett svagt leende.

– Det har jag inte häller. Sa Draco med lite starkare röst än förut. Nu var det Harry som nästan svimmade.

– Va? Sa han förskräckt.

– Far gav mig ingen mat. Förtydligade Draco.

Draco såg hur Harry bleknade när han sa det sista.

– Lugna dig, jag har varit med om värre. Sa han i ett försök att lugna Harry en smula. Men det misslyckades totalt, för Harry bleknade bara (om möjligt) ännu mer. När han ätit upp pajen sa Draco: - Det var far som hämtade hem mig, det är därför jag inte har varit på några lektioner den här veckan.

– Vad gjorde han med dig egentligen, Draco? Frågade Harry, och darrade på rösten när han gjorde det.

– Straffade mig. Sa Draco bittert och han såg Harrys ben vika sig under honom så att han damp ner på golvet alldeles vit i ansiktet.

Dracos hjärta sjönk som en sten när han tänkte på vad han var tvungen att göra.

- Harry, vi kan inte fortsätta träffas. Det är slut.

Harrys hjärta sjönk när han såg Draco resa på sig och gå mot Dörren. Draco stod med handen på dörren när han vände sig om och tittade in i Harrys ögon.

- Farväl, Harry. Sa Draco helt tonlöst och gick ut genom dörren.

Harry förstod inte hur Draco kunde vara så kall, själv så kände han sig alldeles förstörd inuti.

Men vad han inte såg var att ner för Dracos kinder så rann det sakta stora tårar.

Kap. 16 Avlyssnad.

Draco kunde inte sluta, han bara grät och grät.

Han kunde inte gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, alla skulle tycka att han var klen som grina som en liten små unge. Han gick ut till sjön. Han visste inte vad klockan var, och brydde sig inte häller. Det var ändå ingen som skulle sakna honom.

Inte nu längre.

Harry kunde inte gråta, hur mycket han än försökte så kunde han inte. Det var som att han var för ledsen. Han reste på sig med skakiga ben och gick till uppehållsrummet.

När han klättrade in genom porträtt hålet så såg han att Hermione satt uppe och väntade på honom trots att klockan var så mycket att alla andra hade gått och lagt sig för länge sen.

– Harry, du ser förfärlig ut! Utropade hon när hon fick syn på honom var på hon for upp ur fåtöljen och slog armarna om honom.

Nu började tårarna rinna på Harry, han kunde inte hejda dem. De rann i stora floder ner för hans kinder. Han grät så han skakade och klamrade sig fast vid Hermione som om det gällde livet.

– Såja, såja. Försökte Hermione trösta, men tårarna fortsatte att rinna på Harry.

– Kom så går vi ner till sjön så du kan förklara vad det är som har hänt. Sa hon istället och tog tag i Harrys hand och ledde honom ut mot sjön.

Draco hade hört dem komma och kastat sig in i några buskar en bit bort. När han vände sig om och tittade vilka det var som hade kommit så såg han att det var Harry och Hermione. Det högg till i bröstet på honom när han såg att Hermione la armen om Harry. Men kunde inte göra något åt det från sin plats i busken.

Harry hade slutat gråta för att kunna förklara vad Draco hade gjort och hur han kände sig. Men när han berättat klart så kunde han inte hålla tillbaka dem så tårarna började rinna igen. Hermione la armarna om honom i ett försök att trösta men det fungerade inte särskilt bra, för Harry fortsatte att snyfta hysteriskt.

– Förlåt. Fick han fram mellan alla snyftningar.

– Det är okej, Harry. Sa Hermione och kramade honom hårdare. Harry snyftade så högt att ingen av dem hörde stegen som snabbt närmade sig.

Draco var alldeles förkrossad. Hur kunde han ha gjort så här mot Harry?

Han hade hört allt Harry sagt till Hermione, och han önskade att han kunde springa fram och trösta Harry, men det gick inte. Det hade hans far sett till.

- Lumos! Sa en röst bakom dem.

– Jaha, här sitte… Harry, vad är det som har hänt?

Det var Ron som hade kommit och börjat skälla ut dem, men avbrutit sig när han sett Harrys ansikte.

– Förlåt, jag såg er smyga ut och trodde, ja… liksom… ni vet… Sa Ron generat.

– Det är okej Ron. Sa Harry och snyftade till lite när han pratade.

- Vad är det som har hänt? Frågade Ron igen och Harry förklarade för honom också.

- Så det är slut mellan dig och Draco nu då? Frågade Ron försiktigt när Harry hade pratat klart. - Det verkar så. Svarade Harry dystert.

– Det är nog bäst om vi går in nu. Sa Hermione efter ett tag och de reste på sig.

Kap. 17 Halsbanden.

Draco hade kommit ut ur buskarna, och satt nu med huvudet i händerna och tänkte på det Harry hade sagt. Han avskydde sig skälv för att han sårat Harry så mycket.

Att han orsakat honom så mycket smärta. Han kände hur något sakta rullade ner för hans kind. Och han insåg att han grät.

Plötsligt så hörde han steg bakom sig och vände snabbt på huvudet. Det var Harry som var på väg tillbaka. Han gick med nerböjt huvud så Draco antog att han inte sett honom än. När han bara var någon meter från honom så lyfte Harry på huvudet.

Draco flämtade till när han såg att Harry inte slutat gråta än.

- Du hörde allt, eller hur? Sa Harry skakigt när han sett Draco. Draco kunde bara nicka till svar.

– Harry du måste förstå… Började Draco bönande, men Harry avbröt honom.

– Jag måste inte förstå något! Sa han och vände sig om och sprang tillbaka till Ron och Hermione. När Draco vände tillbaka blicken så såg han att Harrys mantel låg kvar i en hög en bit bort, han antog att det var andledningen till att Harry hade kommit tillbaka. Draco suckade och tittade ut över sjön igen, han hade misslyckats, han skulle aldrig få tillbaka Harry igen. Han grep efter halsbandet som hängde runt hans hals och när han dragit upp det så såg han att det var mörkblått. Men högst upp vid fästet,

så var droppen fortfarande röd.

Harry la sig i sängen med kläderna på och försökte tänka, men hans huvud var för fullt.

Han kunde inte tro det, det fick inte vara slut. Han älskade Draco mer än något annat.

Han saknade honom redan, han drog fram halsbandet som han fått av Draco i julklapp.

Harry tittade länge på den mörkblå droppen, och desto längre han tittade på den desto rödare blev den.

Draco skulle aldrig, aldrig, aldrig, kunna förlåta sin far för vad han hade gjort.

Straffen han hade fått hemma var inget jämfört med den tortyr han utsatte honom för genom att inte låta honom vara med Harry.

Han la sig ner i sängen, tog fram fotot och försökte tänka. Som han totalt misslyckades med.

Om Harry bara hade lyssnat på vad han ville säga. Då skulle han kunnat förklara…

Men vem försökte han lura? Han skulle inte klara att förklara för Harry.

Inte för någon.

– Harry? Hur är det? Frågade Ron försiktigt från sin säng.

- Hur tror du att det är? Fräste Harry argt tillbaka, men ändrade sig snabbt när han såg Rons sårade ansiktsutryck.

– Nej, förlåt Ron, jag menade det inte. Jag bara… Suckade Harry tungt.

– Det är okej, Harry, jag förstår. Sa Ron vänligt.

– Vad är det där för något? La han till och satte sig i Harrys säng samtidigt som han pekade på halsbandet som Harry fortfarande höll i.

– Öm… Jag fick den av Draco i julklapp. Sa Harry långsamt.

– Okej, men vad är det då? Frågade Ron igen.

- Ett halsband… Sa Harry avvärjande.

– Jo, det ser jag faktiskt, men kan det göra något? Frågade Ron och flinade lite.

– Det visar känslor. Suckade Harry.

– Wow. Sa Ron och stirrade på halssmycket som låg i Harrys öppna hand.

- Ditt är rött nu, vad betyder det? Frågade Ron nyfiket.

- Det betyder att man är kär. Svarade Harry tyst och rodnade.

Kap. 18 Svimning.

Draco tittade i smyg på Harry så fort han fick en chans, och han gillade inte vad han såg. Harry hade blivit tunnare och tunnare de senaste veckorna och var nu så mager att man såg revbenen genom klädnaden.

- Harry, du måste äta något! Du har inte ätit på flera veckor! Sa Hermione när Harry bara satt och petade i maten igen.

– Men jag är inte hungrig. Sa Harry för femtioelfte gången den här veckan (det var torsdag).

– Men Harry titta på dig! Du ser ut som en spinkig husalf! Sa Hermione bävande.

– Jag går nu. Sa Harry och gick ut genom portarna. Han var så yr och tänkte på så mycket, att han inte märkte att någon mer hade gått ensam ut ur portarna. Väl ute så rensades Harrys tankar lite men yrseln blev starkare och starkare.

– Harry! Hörde han någon ropa och han snodde runt.

Det var Draco.

– Harry, hur mår du egentligen? Frågade han oroligt.

Draco såg Harry stå och vingla på stället innan han svarade.

– Ska jag vara ärlig så mår jag hemskt. Sa han och vinglade ännu mer.

– Harry jag är så ledsen, jag… Harry! Harry hade vinglat så mycket att han nästan ramlat omkull, Draco som hade stått ca fem meter ifrån honom tog ett steg närmre. Men Harry höll upp handen och Draco stannade.

– Jag kan in… Började Harry innan han avbröt sig.

Han hade börjat vingla igen.

Draco hann precis fånga honom innan han slog i marken. När han bar honom i sina armar kände Draco förfärat hur lätt Harry var. Han tog ett säkrare grepp om Harry, han höll en arm i hans knäveck och en över hans rygg, innan han började gå upp mot sjukhusflygeln.

- Var är jag? Frågade Harry rätt ut i luften när han vaknade.

– Du är i sjukhusflygeln, lille vän. Svarade madam Pomfrey vänligt.

– Va! Hur kom jag hit? Frågade Harry förskräckt.

– Unge herr Malfoy bar upp dig hit. Sa hon.

– Du var avsvimmad. Förklarade hon när hon såg Harrys oförstående min.

– Draco? Frågade Harry innan han hunnit tänka sig för.

– Mr Malfoy, ja. Svarade madam Pomfrey lite oförstående.

Harry försökte minnas vad som hade hänt minuterna innan han svimmade, men han fick bara ännu ondare i huvudet av att försöka så han gav upp.

"_Herre Gud"_ tänkte Draco för sig skälv. _"Jag höll på att göra det alla dödsätare skulle vilja göra, jag höll på att döda Harry Potter."_ Han tog upp "The Daily Prophet" som låg vid hans sida och när han såg förstasidan så gav han upp ett litet tjut av glädje så att Zabini, som stod i samma rum, tittade konstigt på honom. Han var tvungen att lägga band på sig skälv för att inte börja hoppa upp och ner, så glad blev han. Harry måste få veta om det här.

Imorgon så skulle han berätta för honom, nu var det för sent; Harry sov säkert nu…

Kap. 19 Goda nyheter. Eller?

När Harry vaknade den morgonen så hade han fortfarande lite ont i huvudet, men det var inte alls lika mycket som när han hade somnat natten innan.

– Madam Pomfrey? Frågade Harry försiktigt.

– Ja, vännen min? Sa hon, och Harry blev lite förundrad, så vänligt hade hon aldrig talat till honom förut.

– Öm… Vilket datum är det idag? Frågade Harry.

- Lördagen den andre februari, lilla du. Svarade hon med samma, nästan moderliga röst som förut.

Draco hade klätt på sig, ivrig att få komma och träffa Harry så sprang han upp mot sjukhusflygeln. När han kom fram till dörrarna så slog han upp dom med en smäll och såg sig om. Alla sängar var tomma utom en.

– Harry… Viskade han tyst för sig skälv. Han gick snabbt mot den upptagna sängen där han trodde att Harry låg.

– Harry? Frågade han trevande. Figuren i sängen vände sig om. Draco möttes av Harrys gröna ögon. Han ökade takten och sprang sista biten. När han kom fram så satte han sig på sängkanten.

– Harry… Mumlade han medan han strök bort en svart hårslinga som låg i Harrys ansikte.

– Draco. Konstaterade Harry kallt. Draco drog snabbt undan handen från Harrys kind vid den kalla tonen.

– Varför kom du hit? Frågade Harry i hård ton och tittade på honom som om han vore en ovanligt stor eldsskrabba. Draco svalde en klump i halsen vid Harrys ord, Draco förstod inte varför, han hade behövt utstå både tortyr och betydligt hårdare ord utan att röra en min.

– Harry, jag måste berätta en sak… Sa Draco lite trevande, och kände att klumpen i halsen var i vägen när han pratade.

- Och vad får dig att tro att jag skulle lyssna på dig, _Malfoy? _

Han hade låtit så hånfull och irriterad han bara kunde när han sagt det sista, och till Harrys bestörtning så såg han en stor tår sakta rulla ned för Draco kind. Men han veknade inte, han kunde bara inte. Inte efter Draco hade sårat honom så mycket… En ny stor tår trillade sakta ner för Dracos andra kind.

– Om jag försöker förklara, kommer du att lyssna på mig? Frågande Draco tyst med gråten i halsen.

– Nej. Svarade Harry kort.

Draco tittade på honom med tårar i ögonen och reste sig upp. Han gick sakta mot dörren.

När han kommit halvvägs genom dörren så vände han sig om och tittade rakt in i Harrys ögon och sa: - Men du måste veta att jag inte kan glömma dig, Harry.

Inte någonsin…

Kap. 20 Alla Hjärtans Dag.

Harry hade börjat äta igen och hittat nya saker att hålla borta Draco med.

Han kunde nu oftast hittas i biblioteket med näsan i någon bok eller ute på Quidditch planen. Allt pluggande hade gjort så han var näst bäst i klassen (efter Hermione) och allt tränande hade gjort så han hade fått betydligt mer muskler.

Han satt och läste "Hogwarts historia" för tredje gången när Ron kom smygande, men Harry hade hört honom och tittade upp.

– Hej, Ron. Sa han när Ron kommit närmre.

– Hej, Harry. Du råkar inte veta vad jag skulle kunna ge Hermione i present? Frågade Ron lågt.

– Va? Frågade Harry oförstående.

– Jo, du råkar inte… Började Ron men Harry avbröt honom.

– Jag hörde vad du sa, men varför ska Hermione få en present? Frågade Harry.

– Jo, det är ju alla hjärtans dag imorgon. Och jag tänkte… Ja du vet, ge henne en present, för vi är ju ihop och så, typ. Svarade Ron och rodnade.

Draco hade spanat efter Harry vart han än gick, men han hade aldrig fått syn på honom. Det var bara på lektionerna de hade tillsammans han hade sett honom. Han hade verkligen blivit mycket bra på alla lektioner, han kunde utan problem lära sig alla nya formler och besvärjelser som lärarna trugade på dem. Draco hade ju inga större problem själv men han klarade inte av allt så snabbt som Harry gjorde.

Han var på väg till försvar mot svartkonster när han plötsligt krockade med någon.

Den någon var Hermione.

– Malfoy, jag såg dig inte. Sa Hermione när hon såg vem det var.

– Hermione, skulle du kunna göra mig en tjänst? Frågade han så snabbt att hon knappt hann avsluta sin mening.

– Det beror på vad du vill att jag ska göra. Svarade hon tvekande. Draco berättade sin plan för henne. Han var helt säker på att han måste göra det här, annars så skulle han aldrig få förklara för Harry.

Harry satt ensam i soffan på alla hjärtans dag när en liten förstaårselev kom fram mot honom.

– Hermione bad mig att jag skulle ge dig den här. Sa hon och gav honom en liten lapp. När hon gått iväg så öppnade han den hoppvikta lappen och läste den.

_Harry._

_Möt mig vid sjön om tio minuter._

_Det har inget med Ron att göra, men jag behöver prata med dig._

_Ensam._

_Hermione._

Harry kände igen Hermiones snirkliga handstil och reste sig upp.

Han började sakta gå mot sjön och undrade vad Hermione ville. När han kom ut så såg han att området var tomt så när på några få elever vid portarna och en ensam silhuett nere vid sjön som Harry antog var Hermione.

Han började gå mot sjön, han tittade ner i marken medan han gick.

Han var någon annanstans när han hörde en försiktig röst säga: - Hej, Harry.

Han ryckte till och tittade upp. Det var Draco. Han hade vänt sig om och börjat gå med arga steg upp mot slottet, när han kände en hand sluta sig om hans

och försiktigt dra honom tillbaka.

- Du måste lyssna på mig nu, Harry. Sa Draco och darrade på rösten.

* * *

Är det ingen som läser vad jag skrivit? 


	3. Chapter 3

Kap. 21 Bara vänner.

Draco drog med Harry och de började gå mot en samling täta granar. När de gick bredvid varandra så kände Draco hur Harry försökte slingra sig ur greppet Draco hade om hans hand, men Draco tog bara ett hårdare tag och vägrade släppa. Tillslut så verkade det som Harry gav upp för han slutade med att försöka dra ur sin hand ur Dracos och lät bara sin hand ligga slappt i hans. När de hade kommit in i dungen med granar så satte sig Draco ner, men Harry stod bara kvar och tittade ut över vattnet, men han fick böja lite på sig eftersom inte Draco hade släppt taget om hans hand.

– Sitt. Sa Draco, lite som till en hund, men Harry stod bara kvar och glodde, så Draco ryckte hårt i hans hand så han ramlade bakåt och landade i hans knä. Draco blev väldigt lättad när han märkte att Harry vägde bettydligt mer än den natten han hade fått bära upp honom till sjukhusflygeln. Harry flyttade snabbt ner från Dracos knä och satte sig bredvid honom istället.

Draco började förklara allt som hade hänt när han var hemma, om hur hans far hade straffat honom, om hur han hade hotat honom.

– Men varför är du med mig nu då? Frågade Harry lite förvirrat. Draco log lite och drog upp tidningen som hade fått honom så glad när Harry låg i sjukhusflygeln, på förstasidan stod det med stora bokstäver:

"**Döds Ätare Tillfångatagna."**

Och under rubriken så fans det sju bilder.

Den tredje bilden var på en man med långt silverblont hår och blekt ansikte.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry spärrade upp ögonen och tittade på Draco.

– Sitter din far i Azkaban? Frågade han chockat. Draco bara log och nickade till svar.

– Det är ju fanta… Nej förlåt, det måste vara hemskt för dig. Sa han försiktigt. Draco log ännu bredare och sa: - Det är ungefär lika hemskt för mig att far sitter i Azkaban, som det skulle vara för dig om mugglarna du bor hos skulle hamna i fängelse. Sen slog han ner blicken.

- Far älskade mig aldrig, jag var bara något som han visade upp för mörkrets herre och de andra dödsätarna, och mor älskar mig bara för att hon är tvungen. Harry såg att Draco blev lite nedslagen vid sina egna ord.

– Och jag som vägrade tala med dig, kan du någonsin förlåta mig Draco?

Frågade Harry skamset.

- Du är redan förlåten, Harry. Sa Draco och log lite.

- Men det kanske är bäst om vi bara är vänner. La Draco till, men det var som om han tvivlade på sina ord.

– Kanske är bäst så. Sa Harry långsamt och la sin hand på Dracos. Draco vred på huvudet och tittade in i Harrys ögon. Hur skulle Harry bara kunna vara vän med någon han älskade så mycket? Någon med sådana ögon? Det skulle aldrig gå.

- Bara vänner. Mumlade Draco tyst innan han kysste honom,

och Harry besvarade kyssen.

Kap. 22 Hogsmed besök.

När Draco kom in i uppehållsrummet så slängde han en blick på anslagstavlan och fick se ett stort papper som täckte nästan hela tavlan. Han gick närmare och läste:

**Nytt Hogsmed besök 17/2…**

Mer brydde han sig inte om att läsa, det skulle betyda att alla elever skulle försvinna ur skolan, utom de i tredje årskursen och neråt. Och de skulle knappast sakna honom eller Harry.

På frukosten, lördagen efter alla hjärtans dag, så landade en stor gråbrun uggla framför Harry. Harry böjde sig fram och läste vem ugglan var till.

**Harry Potter**

**Stora salen, Hogwarts skola.**

Han öppnade brevet och läste igenom det:

**Möt mig vid sjön klockan tio, ta på dig manteln. Draco.**

Harry visste precis vilken mantel Draco menade, osynlighetsmanteln, men varför skulle han ta med sig den? Han vred på armen och tittade på sin klocka; kvart i tio.

Han reste sig upp och sa till Ron och Hermione, som satt bredvid honom: - Jag går ner till sjön.

- Varför det? Undrade Ron.

– Jag ska möta _en person _där. Sa Harry och hoppades att de skulle förstå att det var Draco han pratade om.

- Åh, okej. Sa Hermione som verkade ha förstått, men Ron däremot såg ut som ett levande frågetecken.

– _Ron_. Sa Hermione menande.

Plötsligt så såg Harry hur Ron sken upp och sa: - Aha. Nu förstår jag. Harry log mot dem och började gå mot Gryffindortornet för att hämta sin mantel.

Draco stod och tittade ut över sjön när han hörde steg bakom sig, och han snodde runt.

Han såg ingen bakom sig, men sekunden senare så hördes ett svischande ljud när Harry drog av sig manteln.

– Hej. Sa Harry när de hade tittat på varandra i ett par sekunder.

Draco gick fram mot Harry och tog hans hand, och den här gången stretade inte Harry emot. De gick in i samma dunge de hade varit i igår kväll och satte sig ner.

– Vad var det du ville, Draco? Frågade Harry försiktigt.

– Joo, du vet det är ju Hogsmed utflykt imorgon. Började Draco lite trevande.

– Ja, och? Frågade Harry oförstående.

- Jaa, vi kan ju inte direkt gå tillsammans dit, eller hur? Sa Draco och log lite nervöst.

- Nej, då skulle alla fatta, och vi skulle inte kunna träffas mer. Konstaterade Harry.

- Men vart vill du komma? Frågade han sedan. Draco tog ett djupt andetag och sa sedan mycket snabbt: - Jaundraromvikundevaividbehovrummetistället.

– Va? Frågade Harry som hade fattat noll av vad Draco sagt.

– Jag undrar om vi kunde vara i vid behov rummet istället. Upprepade Draco, fast långsammare. Han kände sig otroligt nervös, tänk om Harry tyckte han var konstig och började skrika åt honom.

Men Harry sprack upp i ett leende och svarade: - Varför inte?

Kap. 23 Ihjälkittlad.

Harry skyndade upp mot slottet och förklarade för Ron och Hermione vad han och Draco hade bestämt; att de skulle sova i vid behov rummet inatt.

När han hämtat sin osynlighetsmantel och Marodörkartan så skyndade han sig till vid behov rummet där han skulle möta Draco. När han rusat dit så såg han Draco stå och vänta på honom vid den nu osynliga dörren till vid behov rummet.

– Hej. Sa han mellan alla flåsningar efter språngmarschen.

- Hej på dig skälv. Sa Draco och log varmt mot Harry.

– Ska du eller jag öppna. Frågade Harry som slutat flåsa.

– Jag kan göra det. Sa Draco och började gå fram och tillbaka.

När han gjort det tre gånger så dök det upp en dörr på väggen mittemot. Draco gick fram och greppade handtaget. Han gick in genom dörren, men stack sedan ut huvudet.

- Kommer du Harry? Frågade han otåligt. Harry log och skakade på huvudet men gick sedan in genom Dörren.

Rummet såg likadant ut som när de hade varit där under lovet. Draco gick och satte sig i den stora, röda soffan, och efter en stund så kom Harry och satte sig bredvid honom.

Draco lutade huvudet mot Harrys axel och blundade.

– Jag älskar dig, Draco. Mumlade Harry tyst i Dracos hår. Draco kände den, numera välbekanta, kittlande känslan i magen vid dessa ord.

– Jag älskar dig också, Harry. Sa Draco och lyfte på huvudet så han tittade in i Harrys gröna ögon, och Harry tittade tillbaka i hans blågrå. Harry böjde sig försiktigt fram och placerade en fjäderlätt kyss på Dracos läppar. När Harry sakta drog sig tillbaka så la Draco handen på hans nacke och drog honom till sig och kysste honom igen.

Och den här gången var det ingen liten, oskyldig kyss.

– Harry vet du en grej? Sa Draco nästan lite nedslaget. Harry tittade ner på Draco som låg med huvudet i hans knä.

– Nej, jag vet många. Skojade Harry och flinade lite. Draco log lite han också.

– Nej, men allvarligt. Sa Draco och hans leende försvann.

- Nej vad då? Frågade Harry som hade blivit lite orolig.

- Du är den första som jag kysst. Sa Draco så tyst att Harry fick anstränga sig för att höra vad Draco sa, och när han hörde det så blev han väldigt lättad.

- Vad flinar du åt? Frågade Draco irriterat när han såg att Harry satt och log.

Harry låtsades som han inte hört och sa istället:

- Det förklarar saken.

- Förklarar vad då? Frågade Draco som såg ut att vara både nyfiken och irriterad.

- Varför du är så dålig på att kyssas. Sa Harry och flinade retsamt.

- Jaha, är jag _SÅ_ dålig är det väll bäst att jag övar, då. Sa Draco och flinade han också. Han reste sig från soffan och brottade ner Harry så han låg ner. Sen satte han sig gränsle över hans ben och sa glatt:

- Jag kanske är dålig på att kyssas, men jag vet en sak jag är riktigt bra på.

– Vaddå? Frågade Harry medan han fortfarande log.

- Kittlas. Förkunnade Draco och började kittla Harry på magen.

- NEJ, NEJ. Sluta, sluta, jag ger mig, du vinner! Kved Harry mellan alla skratt.

- Nej du, så lätt slipper du inte undan! Fnissade Draco som log brett.

- NÅÅÅD, du vinner har jag ju sagt, SLUTA, snälla! Skrattade Harry.

– Glöm det! Skrattade Draco.

– Hjälp! Jag skrattar ihjäl mig, snälla sluta! Kved Harry.

- Om du ber så snällt så. Sa Draco och slutade kittlas. Harry slutade skratta men fick små fnissanfall med jämna mellanrum. Draco satt kvar på Harrys ben och tittade på när han skrattade en stund. Sen böjde han sig fram och kysste honom.

Kap. 24 Dåliga nyheter.

De hade suttit och pratat om allt mellan himmel och jord, och konstaterat att Draco bara var några få centimeter längre än Harry, när de tillslut bestämde sig för att gå och lägga sig. Harry gick för att hämta pyjamasarna i garderoben, han slängde till Draco hans och tog på sina egna röda byxor. När Draco hade fått på sig både sina byxor och skjortan så tittade han på Harry.

– Oj… Sa han utan att tänka sig för.

– Vad? Frågade Harry oroligt.

– Asså, du… du… du… har… Oj. Stammade Draco fram men sen kom han av sig och fortsatte att stirra på Harry med öppen mun.

– Vad? Har jag något konstigt på mig eller? Frågade Harry och vred på sig för att titta om han hade fastnat något på honom.

Draco fortsatte att stirra, men sa sedan dumt: - Du har muskler.

- Nej, det menar du inte! Sa Harry och flinade retsamt åt Draco.

– Nej, jag menar inte så! Dom syns, liksom, mycket, typ. Sa Draco och samlade sig lite.

– Tack. Tror jag. Sa Harry lite förvirrat, och sjönk ner på täcket. för att sedan lägga sig ner. Draco gick och la sig bredvid honom. Han la försiktigt ena armen om Harry, som svarade genom att lägga huvudet mot hans bröst. Draco tittade ner i Harrys svarta hår, det såg så mjukt ut. Han drog försiktig handen genom allt det svarta, det var precis så mjukt som det såg ut. Harry suckade djupt och slöt ögonen.

Harry som trott att han älskade Cho, det var inte alls samma sak som med Draco.

Draco var den förste och ende han någonsin hade älskat.

Han borrade in näsan djupare i Dracos skjorta och suckade igen. Om det här bara kunde vara för evigt. Harry rös ofrivilligt till.

– Fryser du? Varför sa du inget? Frågade Draco anklagande och drog undan täcket som de låg på, och la det över dem. Harry la sin arm över Dracos midja och drog honom ännu närmre intill sig. Harry böjde på nacken och gav Draco en kyss på halsen, och Draco svarade med att ge honom en kyss på hjässan.

– Vänta lite. Sa Draco drog sig ur sängen och ställde sig bredvid den.

– Vad håller du på med? Frågade Harry förvirrat.

– Det måste ju vara lika. Svarade Draco och började knäppa upp sin skjorta. Harry log mot Draco och rodnade lite.

När Draco fått av sig skjortan så kom han och la sig bredvid Harry igen. Harry la armen om hans midja igen. Draco rös till och sa: - Dina händer är kalla.

– Förlåt. Sa Harry och gjorde en ansats att dra undan armen igen, men Draco hejdade honom.

- Inte så kalla. Sa han och log mot Harry, och Harry log tillbaka. Draco placerade sitt huvud mot Harrys hals och la försiktigt sin hand på hans rygg.

Draco hörde Harry andades djupare och djupare, och tillslut somna. Draco skälv kände sig inte alls trött. Plötsligt kände han hur Harry började vrida sig under hans arm och han drog undan huvudet.

– Harry? Sa han försiktigt, men Harry reagerade inte.

– Harry? Sa han högre, men Harry visade fortfarande inget tecken på att vakna, utan började vrida ännu mer på sig.

– Harry! Skrek Draco och började skaka om Harry.

– Du måste vakna! Skrek Draco och blev ännu oroligare. Men Harry vred bara ännu mer på sig. Draco ruskade om honom igen. Plötsligt började Harry skrika.

– Harry! Skrek Draco, som vid det här laget var livrädd. Och lika plötslig som han hade börjat slutade Harry skrika och vrida på sig, och såg närmast död ut.

– Harry! Skrek Draco, som nu inte hade långt till tårarna. Men till hans stora lättnad så slog Harry upp ögonen med ett lågt stönande.

– Åh, Harry. Suckade Draco lättat och slog armarna om honom.

– Draco… lyssna. Sa Harry med svag röst.

– Vad? Undrade Draco oroligt och drog sig undan från omfamningen.

- Voldemort… skickar dementorerna… din mamma… som straff för, ah, att din pappa hamnade i Azkaban när han var i hans tjänst. Sa Harry och stönade plågat.

Kap. 25 Alarm.

Harry såg hur all färg försvann i Dracos ansikte.

– Vad ska vi göra? Kved Draco förtvivlat.

- Vi måste hämta Ron och Hermione. Sa Harry bestämt men tog sig sedan för huvudet. Det gjorde förfärligt ont. Draco tittade oroligt på honom, men Harry bara skakade på huvudet och bet ihop tänderna. Han reste sig mödosamt upp och tittade sedan på Draco, han satt i sängen alldeles vit i ansiktet.

– Vi måste skynda oss, det kan snart vara för sent. Sa Harry och drog upp Draco på fötter.

Draco kunde inte tänka, enda skälet till att han faktiskt rörde på sig var att Harry höll ett fast grepp om hans hand och drog honom framåt.

När de kom fram till den tjocka damen så var det, till Harrys stora lättnad, Tonks som var auroren som vaktade ingången till uppehållsrummet.

– Harry! Utbrast hon förvånat när hon såg honom komma springandes.

– Vad är det som har hänt och varför har du inget på dig? Frågade hon förvirrat. Han svarade snabbt på första frågan men struntade i den andra. Tonks blev blek när han berättat om dementorerna och vad Voldemort tänkte göra.

- Men Harry, är inte Malfoys dödsätare? Frågade Tonks förvirrat.

– Nej, det är bara far som är det, han lät mor inte vara med. Svarade Draco i Harrys ställe.

– Malfoy? Frågade Tonks klentroget, och hennes blick vandrade ner till deras hände som fortfarande var tätt sammanflätade. Harry släppte snabbt Dracos hand och Tonks gav honom en förvirrad blick. Men han bara skakade på huvudet.

– Jag förklarar en annan gång Tonks, men jag måste hämta Ron och Hermione nu. Sa Harry stressat.

– Ja, och jag måste hämta de andra. Sa Tonks lite förvirrat.

– Vi möts vid portarna om tio minuter. Sa Harry bestämt.

– Gristryne! Sa han sedan till tjocka damen som vaknat av allt oväsen.

- Ron! Kom här! Sa han snabbt till Ron när han sprungit upp för trapporna, och tog tag i hans arm och drog upp honom på fötter.

– Men Harry, vad gör du här, skulle inte du sova i vid behov rummet inatt? Frågade Ron förvirrat. Harry svarade inte utan drog med honom ner. När de kom ner så beordrade han Draco att berätta för Ron vad som hade hänt. Han tog sats och började springa upp för trappan till fickornas sovsalar, och som väntat så planade trappan ut sig och blev en lång rutschkana. Harry tog snabbt tag i räcket som var i kanten av trappan och drog sig snabbt uppåt. När han var uppe så började han banka på dörren som Hermione sov innanför.

– Hermione vakna! Skrek han för full hals, och bara någon sekund senare så öppnade en trött Hermione, endast iklädd nattlinne, dörren.

– Vad är det Harry? frågade hon trött men oroligt. Och Harry förklarade snabbt för henne. När han berättat allt så gav han henne några sekunder att byta om på, sen drog han snabbt med henne ner för den hala kanan.

När de ställt sig upp efter åkturen så sa Ron lite surt: - Så du lät henne byta om men inte mig? Hermione suckade och med en trött sving på trollstaven så fick hon på Ron lite kläder. Harry gjorde samma sak med sig skälv och Draco, sen sprang alla fyra ner till Portarna där Tonks och alla de andra redan stod och väntade. Alla på slottet som var med i orden var där, alla utom Dumbledore.

- Var är Dumbledore? Frågade Harry snabbt.

– Han är på trolldomsministeriet, Potter. Svarade Snape med släpig röst.

Harry suckade tungt och sa: - Jaja, nu går vi.

– Vi vet inte vart vi ska än, Potter. Sa Snape i samma släpiga ton.

Harry gav honom en vass blick och svarade: - Vi ska hem till Draco.

Kap. 26 Hembesök.

De hade transfererat sig utanför hans dörr. Han slängde snabbt upp dörren. Det var dödstyst i huset.

– Mor! Skrek han högt.

– Mor! Upprepade han högt. Han sprang snabbt upp för trappan till höger.

– Draco vänta! Ropade Harry efter honom, men han brydde sig inte. När han kom upp för trappan så såg han sig om. När hans blick vandrade över det bortersta hörnet så såg han en ihopsjunken kropp ligga där. Bakom honom så hade Harry kommit upp för trappan, men det märkte han knappt. Han gick långsamt fram till den hoppsjunkna kroppen, när han kom närmre såg han vem det var. Men han kunde inte tro det. Han sprang sista biten fram till dem orörliga kvinnan.

– Nej, nej det får inte vara sant, det kan inte vara sant. Sa Draco tyst och tittade på sin mor medan han kände gråten i halsen. Han föll ner på knä och tittade på kvinnan som en gång hade varit hans mor, men som nu bara var ett själlöst skal. Draco hörde Harry sakta närma sig bakifrån men brydde sig inte.

Harry gick ner på ena knäet bredvid honom och sa tyst: - Draco, jag är så ledsen, men om det är till någon tröst så vet jag hur du känner dig. Draco tänkte först protestera och säga att han inte hade någon aning om vad han kände. Men sen kom han på att Harry hade förlorat bägge sina föräldrar så han hade nog en liten aning om vad han kände.

- Draco? Frågade Harry försiktigt. Draco klarade det inte längre, han bokstavligen kastade sig om halsen på Harry och grät. Grät så mycket att det blötte ner hela Harrys axel.

- Såja. Mumlade Harry tröstande i hans öra, samtidigt som han sakta smekte honom över ryggen. Plötsligt hördes det steg i trappan, Draco brydde sig inte men Harry vred på huvudet.

– Snape. Väste Harry varnande i hans öra. Men Draco klamrade sig bara fast ännu hårdare i Harry och vägrade släppa. Harry suckade och började smeka honom över ryggen igen.

Snape hade tvärstannat i trappan när han fått syn på Malfoy och Potter som satt bredvid varandra på golvet. Det såg faktiskt ut som Malfoy höll om Potter.

Draco hörde fler steg i trappan men ignorerade dem också, han orkade inte bry sig om annat än Harry och hans, numera, själlösa mor.

Harry vred på huvudet igen den här gången var det Lupin som kommit. Han, liksom Snape, såg chokad ut över att finna honom och Draco i armarna på varandra, men han hämtade sig betydligt snabbare än Snape gjorde. Harry följde honom med blicken när han gick mot Mrs Malfoys själlösa kropp, och granskade den noga. Han såg hur Lupin gjorde en invecklad rörelse på staven, och sedan såg hur Dracos mor ryckte till och dog, på riktigt. Draco snyftade till i hans öra och Harry drog honom ännu närmre intill sig. Ännu fler steg hördes i trappan, och nu stod hela orden, plus Ron och Hermione och glodde på Draco som snyftade hysteriskt mot Harrys axel samtidigt som han klamrade sig fast vid honom som om det gällde livet och Harry som ömt strök honom över ryggen. Och Mrs Malfoy som låg livlös i hörnet.

– Å, Herre Gud. Kom det chokat från McGonagall som inte verkade tro sina ögon. Plötsligt hördes Moodys röst.

– Expeliarmus. Och med ett brak så åkte Snape med huvudet före in i väggen.

– Men Monsterögat, varför gjorde du så? Utropade Hermione förskräckt.

– För annars så skulle han. Grymtade han och pekade på Snape.

– Göra ett väldigt väsen av det där. Fortsatte han, och pekade på Harry och Draco istället för på Snape.

– Du har så rätt, Alastor. Sa McGonagall med en suck. Harry rätade försiktigt på sig och gav Draco sin hand.

– Kom nu Draco, så åker vi hem. Och drog upp honom på fötter.

– Potter, Malfoy, jag ger er två ledigt imorgon, jag tror det kan behövas. Sa McGonagall lite matt, och började gå ner för trappan.

Kap. 27 En Ledig Dag.

Harry hade mer eller mindre fått släpa upp honom till vid behov rummet igen. Han öppnade dörren och de kom in till ett exakt likadant rum som de hade lämnat den enda skillnaden, såg Draco, var att sängen var bäddad. Han kände hur Harry försiktigt la ner honom på sängen och upprepade de ord han hade hört Hermione säga innan de åkt. Han kände att han hade sina pyjamas byxor på sig igen, och såg att Harry hade på sig sina med. När Harry kom och la sig bredvid honom så tryckte han sig nära honom och snyftade till, Harry la en tröstande arm om honom och kysste honom försiktigt i pannan. När Draco samlat sig lite så frågade han försiktigt:

- Hur visste du att dementorerna tänkte angripa mor?

– Jag drömde det. Svarade Harry tyst.

– Hur kan det varar möjligt? Frågade Draco och hickade till.

– Ska jag vara ärlig så vet jag inte riktigt, men jag vet att det har nått med mitt ärr att göra. Förklarade Harry samtidigt som han tröstande smekte Draco över håret.

– Vi måste försöka sova nu. Sa Harry och drog täcket högre över dem och slöt ögonen.

När Harry vaknade nästa morgon så kom alla minnen över honom som en kall våg. Han bestämde sig snabbt för att inte väcka Draco, och drog sig försiktigt undan honom.

Han gick fram till bokhyllan och valde ut en bok som hette: "Svartkonstens fel och brister" och satte sig tillrätta i soffan och började läsa.

Efter någon timme vaknade även Draco och tittade yrvaket upp på honom. Harry vek ena hörnet på sidan han var på och reste sig från soffan, gick fram till sängen och satte sig bredvid Draco.

– Hur mår du? Frågade han oroligt.

– För att citera en mycket söt person "för att vara ärlig så mår jag hemskt". Svarade Draco och pressade fram ett lite leende.

Harry kröp försiktigt ner under täcket bredvid Draco igen.

– Jaha, och vem var den här mycket söta personen då? Frågade han med ett litet retsamt leende.

– Det vet du nog om du tänker efter. Sa Draco med ett matt leende. Harry tittade oroligt på honom.

– Du ser inte ut att må bra, när åt du sist egentligen? Frågade han och granskade Draco noga.

- Igår vid frukost åt jag en macka… Sa Draco trött. Harry spärrade upp ögonen och tittade med en oroad blick på Draco.

– Du måste ha mat nu, vad vill du ha? Frågade Harry.

– Jag kan ta vad som hälst, bara det är gott. Svarade Draco trött. Harry log lite åt Dracos svar och vände sig om efter något ätbart. På soffbordet låg det nu fyra smörgåsar med ost och skinka på. Harry tog två i varje hand och kröp upp i sängen bredvid Draco.

– Här. Sa han och räckte Draco en smörgås samtidigt som han tog en själv.

När de hade ätit upp sina mackor så började de prata om första dagen på slottet.

– Du var ju jätte kort när du var liten. Utbrast Harry med ögonen fästa på en punkt strax ovanför Dracos vänstra axel.

– Vaddå? Var inte du det eller? Frågade Draco retsamt.

– Jodå. Flinade Harry tillbaka. Harry såg hur Draco betraktade honom noga och la huvudet på sned.

– Vad tänker du på? Frågade Harry nyfiket.

– Hur ser du ut utan glasögonen? Frågade han eftertänksamt.

– Jag vet inte, försöker jag titta i en spegel utan dom så ser jag ingenting. Förklarade Harry. Draco böjde sig försiktigt fram och tog av hans glasögon, Harry blinkade ett par gånger när glasögonen försvann. Han såg inte mycket utan dem, bara ett suddigt virrvarr. Men han såg när Draco närmade sig honom med glasögonen, och han slöt ögonen.

När han öppnade dem igen så hade han glasögonen på näsan igen. Han tittade på Draco som satt mittemot och log mot honom.

– Vad är det som är så kul? Frågade Harry, nästan lite irriterat

– Inget, det var så ovant att se dig utan glasögon, bara. Förklarade Draco, men fortsatte att le.

– Du är allt bra dum du. Sa Harry med ett flin och gav Draco en liten kyss.

Kap. 28 En ny vän och en Quidditch final.

Draco hade i princip slutat umgås med Crabbe och Goyle och var för det mesta skälv när han inte var med Harry. Men det hade han inget emot, tvärtom, han tyckte att allt hade blivit mycket enklare när han slapp tortera små ungar bara för att. Han hade slutat med att reta alla som kom i närheten. Den enda han fortfarande han var riktigt otrevlig mot var Pansy. Hon hängde efter honom som hennes liv saknade mening om inte han var där.

Men en dag när hon hade varit som allra värst så hade han helt enkelt dumpat henne vid Blaize, och sen den dagen så hade han aldrig sett henne vika från hans sida.

– Draco? Han snodde runt. Det var Pansy.

– Vad är det nu då? Frågade han trött.

– Asså, jag ville bara säga tack, typ. Sa hon lite blygt.

– För vad? Undrade Draco förvånat.

– För att, ja, du tvingade ihop mig och Blaize. Svarade hon tyst.

– Och, ja, sen undrade jag typ om, ja… Stammade hon fram.

– Du undrade typ vaddå? Frågade Draco. Hon svarade så tyst att han inte kunde urskilja ett enda ord av vad hon hade sagt.

– Va? Högre. Bad han.

– Jo, jag undrade liksom, öh, om vi typ kunde vara vänner, eller? Sa hon blygt. Draco tittade på henne och rynkade på ögonbrynen, hon såg väldigt orolig ut.

– Kan vi väll. Sa han i en nonchalant ton, men hennes ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

– Tack! Utbrast hon lättat.

Draco tittade förundrat på henne. Hur kunde hon vilja vara vän med honom när han behandlat henne som hon vore något som inte ens katten skulle släpa in.

– Ja, det var allt jag ville, hejdå Draco. Sa hon och gick glatt sin väg.

Veckorna rusade förbi i förvånansvärd fart och snart var de i slutet av april. Och snart så skulle quidditch finalen äga rum, Angelina (Jag vet att Angelina har slutat, men jag ville inte utse Harry till kapten) pressade dem hårdare än någonsin, och Harry började undra om han inte föredrog Wood framför Angelina.

När dagen var inne så marscherade Gryffindor ut under stormande applåder, medan laget från Slytherin bara fick applåder från sin del av läktaren.

Spelet började och Harry sköt upp i luften samtidigt som Draco. När han var några meter ovanför spelet så började han spana efter kvicken.

– Ginny Weasly har gjort ännu ett mål för Gryffindor! Hördes Colins muntra röst i högtalarna.

– Det står nu 30-10 till Gryffindor! La han till efter någon sekund. Harry återgick till sitt spanande efter kvicken. Hans blick vandrade över Slytherins målstolpar. Där nere var den, den gyllene kvicken. Han satte fart ner mot marken, och i ögonvrån så såg han hur Draco kom störtande efter. Han hörde bara vinden som susande i öronen, och hade bara ögon för den lilla bollen som nu bara var någon meter från hans fingrar. Plötsligt kände han en fruktansvärd känsla i närheten av tinningen. Sen blev allt svart.

Draco fick uppbåda alla sina krafter för att inte flyga efter den avsvimmade Harry som nu landade med en dov duns på marken. Både McGonagall och madam Hooch skrek i munnen på varandra.

– Det…

- Tarvligaste…

- Osjystaste…

- Straffkommendering!

- Poängavdrag! Skrek båda helt vansinniga. Crabbe hade fått syn på Harry när han dykt mot kvicken och armbågat honom i huvudet så han svimmade av. Och nu hade han både McGonagall och Hooch över sig, bägge nästan mordbelägna. Själv kände han sig väldigt orolig. Han önskade att han kunde flyga ner till Harry och kolla om han var okej. Men det gick ju inte när hela skolan tittade på. Han slängde därför en förtvivlad blick på Hermione som nu satt på knä framför Harry. Hermione tittade tillbaka på honom och hennes blick var väldigt oroad.

Kap. 29 Avbrutna, igen.

Harry blinkade att par gånger i det starka ljuset, bara för att upptäcka att han inte hade sina glasögon på sig. Han såg en suddig figur stå böjd över honom.

– Draco? Frågade han förvirrat, det var svårt att tänka klart eftersom hans huvud bultade så kraftigt.

– Han är nog förvirrad. Sa en oroad röst.

– Mina glasögon? Frågade Harry och han kände med ens hur någon trädde på hans glasögon. När han tittade upp så såg han att hela laget plus Hermione stod böjd över honom.

– Är jag i sjukhusflygeln? Frågade Harry, och de andra nickade.

– De avbröt matchen när du tuppade av. Sa Angelina.

– Den ska spelas om. Förklarade Ginny tröstande.

– Varför då? Frågade Harry förvirrat.

– Ingen fångade ju kvicken. Sa Angelina med att glädjelöst skratt.

– Inte? Vad är det då jag har i min hand? Frågade Harry och höll upp den motstretande bollen han höll i sin högra hand.

– Nej, Harry, du menar inte… Började Angelina, Harry nickade och log åt hennes min.

– Åh, men Herre Gud. Sa Angelina och gav upp ett litet tjut.

– Vi vann! Skrek hon, precis när dörrarna slogs upp.

– Vad är det du pratar om, Johonson? Matchen ska spelas om, det vet du mycket väl. Sa McGonagall som precis hade kommit in genom dörrarna.

– Inte alls professorn! Titta här. Sa Angelina glatt och höll upp kvicken som Harry hade fångat i sitt fall.

– Potter, fångade du den där? Sa hon och stegade raskt fram till Harry.

– Ja, professorn. Svarade Harry lite tveksamt, rädd för vad som skulle komma härnäst.

– Men kära nån då, det är ju fantastiskt. Det här måste jag genast meddela för madam Hooch. Sa McGonagall lätt chockat och stegade ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

Draco kikade försiktigt in genom dörrarna till sjukhusflygeln. Gryffindor laget var inte längre kvar vid Harrys säng så han gick fram.

– Harry? Frågade han försiktigt.

– Draco! Utropade Harry och vände sig om. Harry lutade sig framåt och gav Draco en kyss, precis då slogs dörrarna upp med en smäll och Ginny kom in.

– Förlåt om jag väckte dig, men… Oj. Sa hon och avbröt sig när hon fick syn på Harry och Draco.

– Öh… vi bara typ… Började Harry totalt ointelligent, men Draco grep in.

– Vi är ihop och har varit det ett tag.

– Öh… Jag vet det, Hermione berättade det för mig, men, öm, jag visste inte att det hade gått så, öh, långt, typ. Förklarade Ginny matt.

– Jag ska nog gå nu, hej då. Sa hon och skyndade ut genom dörrarna.

Draco flinade mot Harry och sa: - Så skrämde vi bort henne.

– Med ditt flin är väll inte det så konstigt. Skojade Harry. Draco strök undan en hårslinga ur hans ansikte och böjde sig fram, men de avbröts igen av nya steg och återigen så öppnade McGonagall dörrarna med en smäll.

– Mr Malfoy, vad gör du här? Frågade hon men väntade inte på något svar.

– Jag ville bara meddela att vi har vunnit quidditchpokalen och att finalen slutade 180 – 10. Nu ska jag dra mig undan. Sa hon och backade ut ur sjukhusflygeln samtidigt som hon drog igen dörrarna med en liten smäll.

– Vart var vi? Frågade Harry retsamt.

– Jag tror jag vet. Sa Draco och lutade sig framåt. Och igen så slog dörrarna upp med en smäll.

– Den där Crabbe! Ja ska ta å mosa honom om jag får syn på han. E du okej Harry? Snörvlade Hagrid och stövlade in i sjukhusflygeln.

– Men Herre Gud, kan man inte få vara ifred här eller? Utbrast Draco.

– Malfoy. Sa Hagrid och hans ögon smalnade när han såg på honom.

– Öh… Draco jag tror det är bäst om du går nu. Sa Harry med en menande röst.

– Jaja, jag ska gå, men jag vill prata med dig sen. Ensam! Sa Draco och gick mot dörren. När han var bakom klunsen Hagrid så gav han en tyst släng kyss till Harry, som svarade med att blinka åt honom.

Kap. 30 Ute i gräset.

Harry stod nere vid sjön och väntade på att Draco skulle komma. Madam Pomfrey hade, efter mycket tjat, släppt iväg honom bara någon timme efter Hagrid gått. Och nu stod han alltså och väntade på Draco. Det var väldigt dåligt väder ute så det var ingen mer än han som stod där ute i regnet. Han tittade upp när han hörde sitt namn ropas.

– Harry! Skrek Draco igen och bokstavligen kastade sig om honom i en riktig filmkyss. Harry som inte riktig var bered på detta, vinglade till och ramlade omkull.

– Vad var det där bra för? Skrattade han och tog sig för ryggen där marken träffat först.

– Inget, jag har saknat dig bara. Sa Draco med ett flin, Harry försökte flina tillbaka, men fick bara till en plågad grimas.

– Å, gör det ont på lille Harry? Ska jag blåsa? Frågade Draco med tillgjord baby röst och rullade runt på Harry så han låg på mage.

– Aj! Hörru, det där gjorde ont. Sa Harry, men kunde inte låta bli att le lite. Draco drog upp Harrys tröja som vid det här laget var genomblöt av allt regn. Men å andra sidan, fans det något på honom som inte var det?

Draco hade börjat blåsa på hans rygg, men blåsandet gick snart över till små lätta kyssar som han spred ut över hela hans ryggrad.

– Iii, sluta det kittlas. Protesterade Harry men Draco svarade bara med att kyssa honom i nacken. Harry rullade över på rygg för att få Draco att sluta, men det fick han snart ångra. Han fick väldigt ont i ryggen när han la sig på en sten som stack upp ur marken. Han formade munnen till ett "Aaj" men ordet han aldrig lämna hans läppar innan Draco var över honom.

– Vad är det med dig idag, Draco? Frågade Harry samtidigt som han flinade mot Draco.

– Förlåt då. Sa Draco lite stött och rullade av honom. – Nej, jag ville inte att du skulle sluta. Protesterade Harry men Draco fortsatte tjurigt att titta åt ett annat håll.

– Du bad om det. Sa Harry med ett leende.

– Nej, sluta! Kved Draco när Harry började kittla honom. Han visste inte ens att han var kittlig, men uppenbarligen så var han det.

– Sluta, snälla! Kved Draco hjälplöst. - Hjälp jag får ingen luft! Stammade han sen fram mellan alla skrattanfall.

– Nu vet du hur jag kände mig! Svarade Harry skrattandes, men slutade att kittla honom. Draco tittade upp på Harry som fortfarande satt gränsle över hans midja. Deras leenden rann sakta av deras ansikten och de tittade närmast blygt på varandra. Harry klev försiktigt av Draco och la sig bredvid honom.

– Jag förstår inte hur du kunde fånga den där kvicken. Sa Draco förundrat efter en stund.

– Yrkeshemlighet. Flinade Harry retsamt tillbaka.

– Ren tur alltså. Sa Draco med ett skratt.

– Näpp, bara skicklighet. Sa Harry viktigt.

– Jaha, och det ska man tro på? Frågade Draco retsamt.

– Det skulle vara trevligt. Flinade Harry.

Harry reste sig försiktigt upp (det gjorde fortfarande ont i ryggen).

- Det är nog bäst om vi går nu. Sa han och gav Draco sin hand (inte bokstavligt alltså). Och Draco tog tag i handen, men istället för att låt Harry hjälpa honom upp så drog han ner honom på marken igen. Draco rullade över honom så han inte skulle kunna resa på sig igen.

– Okej, en liten stund till kan jag väll stanna då. Sa han och tog tag i Dracos handleder och rullade runt så att Draco låg under honom istället.

– Vad bra. Flinade Draco och kysste honom.


	4. Chapter 4

Kap. 31 Lite Tur.

Skulle han tänka lite mer på Harry så skulle hans huvud sprängas. 18 timmar om dygnet tänkte Draco på Harry. Resten av tiden, alltså när han sov, så drömde han om honom. Skulle han inte ta sina väskor och packa sig ur hans huvud snart så skulle det påverka hans betyg. Hittills så hade han klarat sig med bara ett "Acceptabelt", och det var i förvandlingskonst. Han gjorde en tyst överenskommelse med sig skälv att han måste tillbringa den kommande helgen med Harry, och två sekunder senare så kopplade hans hjärna på och berättade för honom att det var fredag. En vecka sen quidditch finalen, som de hade förlorat. De enda från Slytherin som inte var på dåligt humör fortfarande var; han själv, Pansy och Blaise. Pansy och Blaise kunde nu så gott som alltid hittas hoppslingrade i en av uppehållsrummets mörkgröna fåtöljer. Och han själv tillbringade all sin tid med Harry. När han tittade upp från sin mat så såg han att Weasly var på väg ut från stora salen, och han hade inte sett till Harry eller Hermione än så Weasly var väll hans sista utväg. Han reste sig snabbt och började, med stora kliv, skynda efter Weasly. Vad han inte sett inne i stora salen såg han nu var att Weasly inte var ensam. Han hade den där tjejen, öh, B… Br… Brown, hette hon så? Jaja, det var sak samma, han varken kunde eller hade lust att störa dom nu. Draco vände snabbt på klacken och gick mot… Jaa, vart han var på väg viste han inte riktigt, men det gjorde tydligen hans fötter. När hans fötter hade gått klart så märkte han att han stod utanför biblioteket. Med ett litet leende så gick han in och satte sig i sin (och Harrys) favorit soffa. Bara sekunder efter han satt sig ner så hörde han steg. Kunde det vara Harry? Nej så fånigt mycket tur kunde man inte ha. Eller jo, det kunde man visst. Det _var_ Harry som kom.

Harry tittade upp när han hörde sitt namn.

– Draco, vad gör du här? Frågade han och sken upp.

– Ska jag vara ärlig så har jag ingen aning, det blev liksom bara att jag gick hit. Sa han med ett flin. Harry log tillbaka, och Draco klappade på sitsen bredvid honom så han skulle sätta sig. Harry gick och satte sig så nära honom som möjligt och la huvudet tillrätta på hans axel. Snart hördes nya steg och ett kvävt fnitter, Harry hoppade snabbt ifrån Draco och satte sig i en fåtölj som stod mittemot. Det var Ron och Lavender som kom.

– Oj då. Fnissade Lavender som verkade ha fått i sig lite för mycket honungsöl, men Ron såg inte särskilt road ut utan snarare lätt panikslagen. Harry gav honom en menande blick för att få honom att fatta att han skulle ta Lavender därifrån så fort som möjligt.

– Kom, Lavender, innan det blir bråk. Sa Ron och tog tag i hennes arm och drog iväg henne. När de var utom synhåll så pustade Harry ut.

– Det där kunde ha gått riktigt illa, Lavender är den värsta skvallerbyttan jag vet. Suckade han lättat. Draco ställde sig upp och tog försiktigt tag i hans hand.

– Kom. Sa han och drog upp honom på fötter.

– Vid Behov Rummet? Frågade Harry med ett leende.

– Vid Behov Rummet. Bekräftade Draco och drog lite mer i hans arm för att få honom att gå fortare.

– Ta det lugnt, du håller på att dra av min arm Draco! Skrattade Harry och sprang några steg för att komma ikapp Draco.

- Jaja, men skynda på lite nu. Sa Draco glatt och drog lite mer i hans arm. Harry försökte hejda honom med en kyss men Draco slank retsamt undan. Harry höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom, men han svarade bara med ett leende. När de kom upp på sjunde våningen så öppnade Draco snabbt dörren till Vid Behov Rummet och drog med Harry in. Den här gången var rummet så litet att dubbelsängen, som var den enda möbeln i rummet, knappt fick plats. Så fort Draco hade stängt dörren bakom dem så gick han fram mot Harry och kysste honom, och han var inte sen att besvara kyssen. Draco tog tag i hans axlar och fick honom att backa på sängen så han välte bakåt ner i den mjuka madrassen och fick Draco över sig.

Harry lyfte lite på huvudet och kysste Draco igen. Sen lät han sitt huvud dunsa ner mot madrassen igen. Draco såg ner och mötte hans blick, Harry fick en känsla av att de skulle göra mer än bara kyssas nu.

Kap. 32 Förhoppningar.

De låg kvar i sängen utan något på sig överhuvudtaget, förutom det mjuka täcket.

– Jag har saknat dig. Sa Draco och kysste honom på halsen.

– Jag har saknat dig också, Draco. Sa Harry och kysste honom igen.

- Draco mins du första gången vi möttes? Frågade Harry plötsligt. Draco tänkte efter en stund, sen mindes han.

– I madam Malkins butik, jag skulle ha en klädnad. Gud vad korkad jag var då! Sa han eftertänksamt.

– Och jag fattade inte ett ord av vad du pratade om, jag var tvungen att fråga Hagrid om vad Quidditch, Hufflepuff och Slytherin var för något när du hade gått. Sa Harry med ett leende.

– Var du? Javisst ja, du bor ju hos de där mugglarna du. Är de dina enda släktingar? Frågade Draco nyfiket.

– Ja, som fortfarande lever. Men förut hade jag i alla fall Sirius. Sa Harry och det sista verkade ha sluppit ur honom innan han hann tänka sig för.

– Black? Var han din släkting? Frågade Draco, men Harry skakade på huvudet.

– Han var min gudfar. Sa han med låg röst.

– Oj, förlåt. Ursäktade sig Draco generat.

- Det är okej, jag har ju dig nu. Sa Harry och gav honom en kyss.

När Harry drog sig undan protesterade Draco: - Nej, sluta inte. Harry log och la handen om hans nacke och drog honom till sig igen.

När Harry vaknade den morgonen så märkte han att Draco redan var vaken och låg och tittade på honom, han log lite när han såg att Harry hade vaknat. Harry besvarade leendet och gav honom en kyss.

– Varför väckte du mig inte? Frågade han anklagande.

– För att du är så söt när du sover. Fnissade Draco till svar. Men sen slog han ner blicken.

– Herre Gud, far skulle döda mig om han hörde mig säga så där. La han till lite dystert.

– Men nu hörde han dig inte säga det, så sluta bekymra dig hela tiden. Sa Harry och log uppmuntrande mot Draco.

– Förlåt, men jag har aldrig varit såhär lycklig så länge, så jag är nästan rädd att någon ska komma och sätta stopp för det. Suckade Draco men log ett tappert leende.

– Vi kan ju alltid njuta av det så länge det varar. Föreslog Harry och gav honom en ny kyss.

– Mm… Suckade Draco belåtet.

– Hoppas det varar för alltid. Mös han sedan.

Kap. 33 Sista Dagarna.

Enligt Draco gick tiden alldeles för fort; det var nu bara tre dagar kvar till tåget skulle avgå från Hogwarts. Lärarna hade slutat ge dem läxor (utom dom som de skulle ha över lovet) så Draco hade mycket tid över för ingenting. Harry däremot såg alltid ut att ha något att göra, oftast något med Weasly och Hermione. Draco hade redan börjat packa, vanligt vis så brukade han göra det dagen innan de skulle åka, men nu hade han inget för sig. Han reste sig från bordet och började gå mot biblioteket. "Inatt blir den näst sista natten på Hogwarts för i år" Tänkte han för sig själv när han slog sig ner vid ett stort bord. Han satt där ända till klockan blev kvart i nio, då gick han ner till sovsalarna. Så fort hans huvud nuddade vid kudden så somnade han.

När Harry vaknade den morgonen så kom han att tänka på att ikväll skulle avslutningsfesten hållas. Han stönade lågt till när han tänkte på månaderna han var tvungen att spendera med Durslys. Han skulle inte ens kunna rädda sig hos Ron eftersom han skulle med Hermione och hennes föräldrar till Frankrike i sommar. Och nu skulle han inte få se Draco på hela sommarn, han kunde så klart skicka brev med Hedvig om hans morbror tillät det. Men det var inte alls samma sak som att vara med honom, att få röra vid honom. Den här sommarn skulle garanterat bli hans värsta. Någonsin.

De hade inga lektioner idag så Draco låg och drog sig i sängen till det var dags att äta. Då klädde han på sig och gick till stora salen för att få i sig en bit mat. Han tog tre potatisar, fyra prinskorvar och några köttbullar. Han gick ut på skolgården för att få vara ifred, men det funkade inte så bra; skolgården var full med elever som firade sista dagen på skolan och det fina vädret. Så han gick in igen. Draco bestämde sig för att kolla runt i slottet lite, trots att han hade gått här i sex år så hade han fortfarande inte sett hela slottet än.

Harry gick ner till festligheterna tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och en obehaglig känsla i magen. När portarna slogs upp så såg han att för sjätte året i rad så var stora salen dekorerad men rött, guld och stora, rytande lejon. De hade vunnit elevhemspokalen i år igen. Harry log ett brett leende när han gick och satte sig, när han tittade bort mot Slytherin bordet så såg han att även Draco hade ett leende på läpparna. När deras blickar möttes så ryckte han lite på axlarna som för att säga grattis. Harry var nästan på väg att ge honom en slängkyss innan han kom på att det var fullt med folk omkring honom, så han ryckte lite på axlarna han med och återgick sedan till Ron och Hermiones diskussion om "feletåner" som Ron uttryckte det. Självklart så handlade samtalet om telefoner.

Draco hade knappt ögon för annat än Harry under hela festen, det var ingen som brydde sig nämnvärt om honom så han slapp att prata om hur orättvist det var att

Gryffindor hade vunnit i år igen. Själv så brydde han sig inte.

Han var bara glad att de inte hade kommit sist.

Det var ju ändå bara trettiotre poäng som skilde Gryffindor och Slytherin åt.

När sommarlovet började så var det trettiotre _MIL _som skilde honom och Harry åt…

Kap. 34 Hogwartsexpressen.

Harry, Ron och Hermione letade snabbt upp en kupé tillsammans och satte sig ner. Efter bara några minuter så öppnades dörren igen. Det var Draco som kom.

– Får man sätta sig? Frågade Draco, men väntade inte på svar utan satte sig ner bredvid Harry.

– Hej. Sa Harry och gav Draco en kyss. Ron ryste till.

– Kan ni vänta med det där till vi har kommit av tåget? Undrade han med en lätt äcklad min. Och bara för att retas gav Harry Draco en ny och längre kyss.

– Har du några problem med att jag kysser Harry, eller? Frågade Draco retsamt.

– Jaej, öh. Började Ron, Hermione gav honom en blick och himlade sen med ögonen med en suck.

– Ron, vad tror du egentligen de har gjort när de har varit ensamma. Frågade hon överlägset. Harry såg i ögonvrån hur Draco rodnade kraftigt.

Draco la armen om Harry, och efter några minuter så sov Harry tungt mot hans axel. Hermione hade lagt sig ner i Rons knä och han satt nu och pillade med hennes hår.

– Men du Ron? Frågade Draco nyfiket.

– Ja? Svarade Han och tittade upp från Hermione.

– Om du nu är ihop med Hermione, vad gjorde du med tjejen Brown i biblioteket? Undrade Draco försiktigt.

Hermione tittade upp på honom med skarp blick och sa: - Ja, det skulle jag också vilja veta. Draco såg att Ron blev lite röd om öronen, men när han svarade så fans det ingen lögn i hans ögon.

– Som du säkert såg så hade hon fått i sig lite för mycket, det var för mycket folk i uppehållsrummet så jag tänkte lägga henne i biblioteket. Förklarade han

– Åh, okej. Sa Draco och tittade på Harry igen. Han var verkligen väldigt söt när han sov. Han tittade tillbaka på Ron och Hermione, Hermione verkade ha nöjt sig med Rons svar för hon var just nu i full färd med att kyssa honom. Han blev lite avundsjuk på dem, inte för att han skulle vilja kyssa varken Hermione eller Ron, men han skulle väldigt gärna vilja att Harry var vaken.

När Harry vaknade så var Ron och Draco i full färd med att spela trollkarlsschack. Just nu såg det faktiskt ut som Ron var på väg att förlora. Men så…

- Torn till E 5! Schack matt, jag vann. Sa Ron triumferande och slog med knytnäven i luften. Draco skrattade lite åt honom och sa sen: -Jag visste inte att du var så bra.

– För att klara av McGonagalls jätte schack så måste man vara bra. Svarade Ron med ett brett leende.

Ron och Hermione hade börjat prata om allt de skulle göra i Frankrike, Harry och Draco satt roade och lyssnade på deras planer.

– Jag kommer att sakna er under lovet, nu måste jag tillbringa hela lovet med Durslys. Sa Harry med en suck.

– Ja, och jag kommer inte att få se dig på hela lovet heller för det skulle f… Började Draco precis när tåget stannade på stationen.

Draco kände hur han blev alldeles kall inombords när han kom att tänka på det.

– Harry, mor är död och far sitter i Azkaban, vart ska jag ta vägen under lovet. Jag kan inte vara själv hela tiden. Jag kommer inte ens hem! Utbrast han och tittade förfärat på Harry. Harry spärrade upp ögonen och såg ut att tänka snabbt.

– Jag älskar dig Draco. Sa han plötsligt och i ögonvrån så såg han hur Ron och Hermione utbytte förvirrade blickar.

– Och jag älskar dig, men… Började Draco förvirrat men Harry avbröt honom snabbt.

– Det var precis vad jag ville höra, följ efter mig nu. Men gå inte för nära; folk kan misstänka något. Sa Harry och tog sin väska, och gick ut ur tåget med en förvirrad Draco efter sig.

Kap. 35 The End.

När Harry var utom synhåll från alla elever som glatt kramade sina väntande föräldrar, så stannade Harry för att vänta in Draco. För ovanlighetens skull så var Harry verkligen glad att morbror Vernon alltid parkerade så långt bort från stationen när han skulle hämta Harry från perrongen. När Draco var bara någon meter bort så fortsatte han att gå mot Durslys bil. När de var framme såg han att Draco intresserat iakttog bilen som stod parkerad någon meter bort.

– Och vem är det där då? Grymtade Vernon elakt mot Draco.

– Det där är min pojkvän Draco Malfoy. Hans mamma blev angripen av en dementor, du vet en sån som angrep Dudley förra sommaren? Och hans pappa sitter i trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban på livstid, han ska bo hos oss i fyra dagar sen fyller han sjutton och blir myndig, då flyttar vi hem till honom och bor där resten av sommaren. Sa Harry mycket fort i ett andetag. Han såg att Draco fick en svag rodnad över kinderna, medan hans morbror blev blekare och blekare i ansiktet av vrede.

– Din p… p… po… pojk… pojkvä… pojkvän? Stammade morbror Vernon förfärat fram.

– Japp. Bekräftade Harry och log brett åt morbrorns förtvivlade min, tog tag i Dracos arm och drog honom in i bilen där Dudley satt och väntade.

– Harry. Han ser ut som en gris i peruk. Sa Draco förskräckt när han fick syn på Dudley, som tog upp två säten alldeles själv.

Harry flinade glatt åt honom och sa: - Vet du? Det har jag också alltid tyckt. Sen lutade han sig fram mot Draco och kysste honom. Mitt framför den förvirrade moster Petunia, Dudley som minst sagt såg extremt äcklad ut. Och, morbror Vernon som hade övergett den likbleka nyansen och ersatt den med en som var _väldigt _lik en övermogen tomat. Han kände hur Dracos hand försiktigt letade sig upp över hans rygg och in i hans hår. Den här sommarn skulle garanterat bli hans bästa. Någonsin.

**The End**

Stort grattis till dig som orkade igenom hela! Nöjd med slutet ;D

Reviewer är alltid uppskattade och jag svarar på det mesta. Om ni inte är elaka :(

;D


End file.
